Les Rois des Cieux
by AlcianSirius
Summary: Fatiguée, la plus jeune des Parques laissa échapper ce qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. Elle le ramassa aussitôt, mais ni elle ni ses sœurs ne remarquèrent que deux fils qui n'auraient jamais dû se rapprocher étaient désormais entrelacés. WARNING : langage cru et scènes osées à partir de la Partie III !
1. Partie I - L'inconnu tombé du ciel

**Note de l'auteur** : Coucou, c'est moi ! :D Déjà, pour couper court à toute potentielle critique, oui, je n'update pas mes autres recueils parce que je suis occupée à écrire ceci. Deuxièmement, c'est une idée qui m'est venue, que j'ai trouvé sympa et dont j'espère bien qu'elle va concurrencer _Mon ange déchu_ (une dure affaire, étant donné que je considère MAD comme ma meilleure histoire jamais écrite).

* * *

 _Partie I  
– L'inconnu tombé du ciel –_

* * *

— Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

Le ton était dédaigneux. Un regard grave y répondit.

— Quand vous déciderez-vous à vous conduire de façon responsable ? Combien d'incidents comptez-vous encore causer parmi les humains ?

Des rires méprisants résonnèrent dans le hall blanc.

— Qui se soucie des humains ? Un de plus, un de moins... Franchement, où est la différence ?

Le regard se fit triste. Les rires s'étirèrent en sourires narquois. Un soupir résigné se fit entendre.

— Vous ne me laissez pas le choix.

Des exclamations outragées retentirent alors qu'un halo doré éclairait les lieux. Presque aussitôt, la sensation de chute devint omniprésente. Les alentours disparurent en un flot de couleurs brouillées.

— Vous ne reviendrez que quand vous aurez acquis une parcelle d'humanité.

 **ooOoo**

— Alors, ce problème d'eau chaude ?, demanda Mirajane en refermant son casier.  
— Enfin résolu ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, grogna la femme rousse qui finissait de boutonner sa blouse. Je n'en pouvais plus des douches froides.

Un petit rire échappa à l'infirmière aux cheveux blancs.

— Je plains le pauvre employé de bureau avec qui tu avais rendez-vous. Tu es effrayante quand tu es en colère.  
— En même temps, un mois sans eau chaude à cause d'une erreur de dossier... Il y a de quoi !, s'offusqua le médecin en attrapant le badge à son nom dans son casier pour l'épingler à son vêtement.  
— Ils ne t'en n'ont toujours pas renvoyé un avec la bonne orthographe ?, s'enquit Mirajane en pointant le badge – artisanal : papier plié avec écriture manuscrite – accroché au revers de la blouse de sa collègue.  
— Non, répondit cette dernière en claquant la porte de son casier un plus fort qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Pourtant, « Erza Scarlet », ce n'est pas si compliqué à écrire, non ?  
— Tu n'as vraiment pas de chance avec les administrations, pouffa la blanche en lui tapotant l'épaule.

 **ooOoo**

L'un des rares, mais extrêmement commodes, avantages de la profession de médecin, c'était la paye. Erza avait en partie choisi cette voie pour l'argent – car dans ce monde, malheureusement, les bons sentiments ne suffisaient pas. On ne sauvait personne si l'on n'avait pas les moyens financiers de le faire, aussi rageant cela puisse-t-il être.

Après presque dix ans d'études universitaires, la rousse avait finalement décroché son titre de docteur en médecine. A quasiment trente ans, elle avait un métier qu'elle ne risquait pas de perdre, un compte de banque bien fourni et une jolie maison.

Avec un petit jardin, parce qu'elle aimait bronzer sur l'herbe et faire pousser ses propres plantes – fleurs et fruits de préférence. La majorité de son potager était occupée par des files de tiges vertes feuillues qui ondulaient sur le sol. Elle pourrait bientôt déguster ses propres fraises du jardin, évalua-t-elle en inspectant les plants. Elle se releva et décida d'aller vérifier si son eau chaude était bien revenue – si ce n'était pas le cas, songea-t-elle, elle leur intenterait un procès. Des erreurs pareilles étaient inexcusables – qu'arriverait-il si elle confondait les dossiers de deux patients ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Vingt minutes plus tard, elle était dans la cuisine, ses cheveux humides relevés en queue de cheval et occupée à se préparer un plateau-repas. La rousse avait la chance de posséder une petite terrasse en bois, avec juste assez d'ombrage pour pouvoir y dîner tranquillement. Satisfaite de sa préparation, elle s'empara du plateau d'une main et d'une bouteille de panaché de l'autre – moins amer que la bière, moins cher que le vin et moins alcoolisé que le whisky rangé dans un placard – et passa dehors.

La jeune femme se figea sur les lattes de bois, les yeux fixés devant elle. Un gros imprévu venait de brusquement barrer la route à son petit dîner en solitaire. Un imprévu prenant la forme d'un homme inconscient étendu sur sa pelouse.

Encore heureux qu'elle possède une haute – _haute_ – haie. Sa voisine de droite était une vieille pie qui n'aurait pas manqué de crier à l'assassinat, juste pour le plaisir d'être interrogée par les journalistes.

Elle se délesta de son plateau et de sa bouteille et s'approcha de l'homme. L'instinct professionnel prit le dessus et elle vérifia rapidement qu'il respirait toujours avant de chercher son pouls. Celui-ci étant normal, elle chercha du regard une plaie, ou une blessure quelconque, qui expliquerait au moins en partie l'inconscience du patient – enfin, de l'inconnu échoué dans sa propriété.

Mais il n'avait rien – si ce n'était une marque étrange sur le côté droit de son visage. Un tatouage ? Elle observa celui-ci de plus près mais il semblait déjà ancien et elle passa à autre chose – elle en avait déjà vu bien d'autres et dans des endroits bien plus extravagants – certaines personnes étaient vraiment bizarres.

Elle lui souleva délicatement la tête pour inspecter son cuir chevelu, mais aucune plaie n'était visible sous la masse bleue ébouriffée. Dans le doute, elle ouvrit la chemise en coton que portait l'inconscient pour lui palper le thorax. Toutes les côtes étaient intactes et à la bonne place.

Appeler les urgences n'était pas utile, jugea-t-elle. En revanche, la police pouvait être une bonne option. L'homme était-il un monte-en-l'air ? Sa raison lui disait que non. Il faisait encore jour, rien ne manquait chez elle, ni ne portait les marques d'une quelconque effraction, et l'inconnu semblait vêtu uniquement de sa chemise, d'un pantalon de toile et de sandales. Par acquis de conscience, elle lui fit les poches, à la recherche d'une arme, mais revint bredouille.

Alors qu'elle pesait le pour et le contre d'appeler la police maintenant – elle en avait assez des coups de fil et des administrations –, l'homme grogna. Il ouvrit un œil confus, le referma, grogna à nouveau puis se redressa sur un coude en proférant ce qu'elle supposa être des insanités entre ses dents.

 **ooOoo**

Il avait un mal de crâne à hurler. Le Vieux allait payer cher pour ça, il le jurait sur sa fierté. Oser lui faire ça, à lui ! ...Qu'est-ce qui lui avait fait, d'ailleurs ?

— Hum... Est-ce que ça va ?, s'enquit une voix à côté de lui.

Il s'assit et jeta un œil à sa gauche. Une femme aux cheveux d'un rouge profond l'observait avec méfiance, de toute évidence prête à réagir s'il l'attaquait soudainement. Il ricana intérieurement. Comme si une humaine pouvait faire quoi que ce soit contre lui.

Minute.

Une _**humaine**_ ?

Oubliant la douleur qui lui vrillait les tempes, il regarda autour de lui. Un juron quitta sa bouche en comprenant où le Vieux Schnoque l'avait expédié. Sur Terre, rien que ça ! Maintenant, il en était certain, il allait le tuer. Sérieusement. Et-

Il ne sentait plus ses pouvoirs. Il s'immobilisa. Non, après réflexion, ils étaient toujours là. Mais quand il tenta de s'en servir, il sentit parfaitement la barrière qui l'empêchait d'y accéder. Il sut tout de suite qui avait créé le verrou. Sa rage envers l'Ancien grandit – une chose qui aurait déclenché un cataclysme si sa magie lui avait été accessible.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il tourna un regard furieux vers l'humaine à côté de lui.

— Est-ce que ça va ?, répéta-t-elle.

Il la dévisagea de haut en bas. Juste une banale humaine, pensa-t-il avec mépris. Sans force et sans pouvoir – un insecte. Il se rappela les derniers mots du Vioque – _Vous ne reviendrez que quand vous aurez acquis une parcelle d'humanité._ Lui, devenir plus humain ? Et puis quoi encore ?

Mais il y avait un hic : il n'avait aucune intention de s'éterniser sur Terre. L'idée de côtoyer les humains le répugnait. Il jeta un regard à la femme aux cheveux rouges. Un plan se forma dans son esprit – après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il dupait le Vieux.

Et pour ça, décida-t-il, il allait se servir de cette humaine.

 **ooOoo**

L'homme était étrange, décida-t-elle. Lunatique aussi, voire condescendant. Mais il n'avait pas l'air foncièrement mauvais et elle n'avait pas le courage de l'expédier au poste de police. Il était de toute évidence un peu perdu, même s'il ne le montrait pas – pas de papiers, pas d'argent – peut-être que c'était un immigré ?

Il n'avait pas d'accent. En fait, sa façon de parler était presque formelle. Ses vêtements d'excellente qualité terminèrent de la convaincre qu'il devait venir d'une famille aisée. Elle fut en revanche incapable de lui donner un âge.

Il s'appelait Jellal.

— Jellal comment ?, demanda-t-elle.  
— Juste Jellal, répondit-il avec un temps d'hésitation à peine visible.

Il était sur le qui-vive. Le bleu n'aimait de toute évidence pas qu'elle pose trop de questions et elle était trop fatiguée pour insister.

Elle savait que ses amis auraient hurlé en l'entendant autoriser ce parfait inconnu à rester chez elle pour la nuit – il aurait pu être un meurtrier ou un voleur, après tout. Mais Erza avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct et celui-ci lui disait que Jellal était certes très étrange, mais pas dangereux.

 **ooOoo**

Elle l'avait laissé rester sans trop discuter et il avait trouvé ça suspect. Projetait-elle de l'éliminer ? Il avait de nombreux ennemis dans les autres factions, après tout – puis il se rappela qu'il était sur Terre, et que la rousse n'était qu'une pitoyable humaine. Même dénué de pouvoirs, il pouvait se débarrasser d'elle en un claquement de doigts.

Mais la question était toujours là : pourquoi le tolérait-elle alors qu'il aurait pu être un ennemi ?

Les humains étaient vraiment stupides.

 **ooOoo**

— Pardon ?, grogna-t-il.

Il devait avoir mal entendu.

— J'ai dit : pourrais-tu faire la vaisselle ?, répéta l'humaine. Il faut que j'aille pendre la lessive.

Elle le prenait pour qui, exactement ? Il était Jellal, Dieu des Astres Célestes ! Mais elle ne le savait pas, réalisa-t-il alors qu'elle continuait de le regarder – et de ce qu'il comprenait de son regard, la demande tenait plus de l'ordre implicite. Il se jura une nouvelle fois de tuer l'Ancien qui l'avait propulsé sur cette planète minable.

Il s'avança mais se stoppa après un pas. Que signifiait « faire la vaisselle » ? Il détestait ne pas comprendre et grogna silencieusement de frustration.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, s'enquit Scarlet – ce n'était pas son prénom mais il n'avait retenu que ce nom-là – avec ses cheveux, difficile d'oublier.  
— Je n'ai jamais... « fait la vaisselle », déclara-t-il avec difficulté.

Un instant, une lueur de choc passa dans les yeux de la rousse, aussitôt suivie d'un éclair qu'il identifia comme un « Tu te fiches de moi ? ». Mais finalement, elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil et lui expliqua ce qu'il devait faire.

C'était assez simple, il devait l'avouer. Ennuyeux mais simple. Passer la vaisselle sous l'eau chaude, frotter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit immaculée, puis la poser sur le côté pour la laisser sécher. De l'eau gicla soudainement vers le haut, droit dans ses yeux. ...Non, finalement, il détestait ça.

 **ooOoo**

La semaine qui suivit fut assez... originale. Etant donné que Jellal n'avait tenté ni de l'agresser, ni de disparaître avec un quelconque objet de valeur pendant le week-end, Erza décida qu'il pouvait bien rester tout seul la journée le lundi suivant. Elle lui prépara un déjeuner froid – il semblait incapable de cuisiner.

Elle avait remarqué que le bleu semblait ignorer beaucoup de choses simples, comme le fonctionnement de la douche – elle l'avait entendu jurer contre l'eau glacée – ou l'existence des ouvre-boîtes – ou même des boîtes de conserve. De même, elle l'avait vu observer le frigo, le four et le lave-linge d'un air un peu confus.

C'était à se demander d'où il venait. Il semblait se replier sur lui-même quand elle lui posait la question, alors elle avait renoncé à l'interroger. S'il voulait le lui dire, il finirait bien par le faire.

Quant à elle, et bien... A vrai dire, la présence de Jellal ne la gênait pas tellement. Comparée au tumulte ambiant de l'hôpital, sa demeure était parfois trop silencieuse et elle remerciait le bleu d'avoir – même involontairement – apporté un peu de vie dans sa maison.

Et puis, si elle était totalement honnête... Sa façon de s'étonner discrètement devant presque chaque objet lui semblait... Assez craquante. On aurait dit un gamin – un gamin qui n'aimait pas montrer ses faiblesses. Du coup, même s'il était constamment grognon, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être à l'aise.

L'esprit humain était parfois drôlement bizarre, songea-t-elle.

 **ooOoo**

Elle aurait dû anticiper ce genre de réaction, mais Jellal était devenu si rapidement un élément de son quotidien qu'elle mit un moment à comprendre l'inquiétude de Grey. L'urgentiste était comme un frère pour elle – un frère qui avait la mauvaise manie de la traiter comme une fille fragile.

Tout ça parce qu'elle avait pleuré – _une fois !_ – sur son épaule quand son dernier compagnon l'avait quittée. Franchement.

— Erza, tu es en train de me dire que tu héberges un parfait inconnu que tu as trouvé évanoui dans ton jardin, déclara le brun en se pinçant l'arête du nez. Alors ne me dis pas d'être rationnel, je te prie, parce que là c'est toi qui ne l'es pas.

La rousse s'apprêtait à répondre quand un plateau se posa à côté d'elle.

— Salut vous deux !, les salua Mirajane. Qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?  
— Mira, aide-moi s'il-te-plaît à faire intégrer à cette tête de mule les règles du bon sens, grogna Grey.  
— Comment ça ?

Le brun s'occupa de mettre la blanche au courant. La réaction de cette dernière ne se fit pas attendre – et elle ne fut pas celle qu'espérait la rousse.

— Quoi ?!, s'exclama l'infirmière. Mais enfin, Erza ! Tu te rends compte que-  
— Oui, je me rends compte, merci !, la coupa sèchement la suscitée. Sauf que ça fait cinq jours qu'il est là, et tout va bien. Donc arrêtez de me faire la morale, parce que j'en ai plein le dos !

Sur ces mots, le médecin se leva, attrapa son plateau à moitié terminé et quitta le self de l'hôpital.

 **ooOoo**

Cela eut lieu à la fin du sixième jour.

Étonnamment, le temps ne lui semblait pas aussi long qu'au tout début. Oh, il souhaitait toujours vigoureusement déguerpir, laisser la Terre loin derrière lui et retourner aux Cieux – mais il ne s'ennuyait pas autant qu'il ne l'aurait pensé de prime abord.

Les humains étaient étranges au-delà du possible. Ou du moins, leurs inventions pour pallier à leur absence de magie étaient... surprenantes. Dans le bon comme dans le mauvais sens du terme. Ils avaient réussi à produire à volonté du chaud, du froid, de l'eau et de la lumière. Ils étaient également très bruyants – et encore, il avait le sentiment que Scarlet n'était pas l'une des pires.

La rousse était calme et sérieuse. Elle lui expliquait patiemment ce qu'il ne comprenait pas les rares fois où il s'abaissait à lui demander – de peur de paraître plus ridicule encore s'il ne le faisait pas. Il avait compris qu'elle était médecin et se demandait parfois si elle confondait bon cœur et naïveté. Elle semblait pourtant réaliste.

Il se demanda avec agacement combien de temps le Vieux Schnoque allait le laisser pourrir sur Terre. Il avait trop chaud et d'après la drôle de boîte qui montrait des images animées de personnes en miniature, la température allait continuer à monter. Ces stupides humains savaient prévoir le temps, mais pas le contrôler ? C'était d'un ridicule.

— Tu en veux ?

Scarlet lui tendit une petite bouteille remplie d'une boisson sombre. Un sifflement émana du bouchon quand il l'ouvrit et il jeta un regard méfiant à la mixture. Du coin de l'œil, il vit la rousse avaler une grande lampée de liquide et en déduisit que ça devait – encore – être une de ces choses étranges propres aux humains. Assoiffé, il avala goulûment.

La boisson explosa au fond de sa bouche et remonta le long de son palais avant de lui dégoutter par les narines. Il toussa à s'en arracher la gorge avant de fixer le liquide diabolique restant dans la bouteille.

— Que...

Il s'essuya avec le dos de la main et toussa à nouveau, les larmes aux yeux, en essayant d'ignorer la sensation étrange et désagréable qui lui parcourait les cavités naturelles. Scarlet le regardait d'un air trop surpris pour être feint. Les yeux de l'humaine se mirent à briller et elle plaça une main devant sa bouche, détournant la tête.

Le rire franchit toutefois ses lèvres quand elle croisa à nouveau son regard.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle tout en riant, pardon Jellal, mais- Oh mon Dieu je n'aurais jamais cru- Vraiment- Pardon, c'est trop-

Horriblement vexé, le bleu se leva, abandonnant la bouteille maléfique sur la table, avec l'intention d'aller se rincer le visage. Elle l'arrêta d'une main, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour étouffer son rire.

— Excuse-moi, déclara-t-elle à nouveau plus sérieusement. Je ne pensais pas que tu- Enfin, j'aurais dû te prévenir.

Le sourire qu'elle lui adressa à cet instant le stupéfia. Moins marqué que celui qu'elle arborait quelques secondes auparavant, il était heureux et sincère. Une petite lueur faisait étinceler ses iris d'une façon qu'il trouva hypnotisante.

Une fulgurante envie de l'embrasser surgit à l'intérieur de lui et il la réprima tout aussi brutalement, surpris et en colère contre lui-même à la fois. _Parce qu'elle était_ _ **humaine**_ _, bon sang !_

Un peu plus tard, couché dans le lit qu'elle lui prêtait, il repensa à cette sensation. C'était stupide. Il ne pouvait pas avoir désiré une simple humaine. C'était cette infâme planète Terre qui le rendait fou peu à peu.

Oui, décida-t-il en s'endormant. C'était forcément ça.

Sans qu'il n'en n'ait conscience, une aura dorée le recouvrit, éclairant la chambre d'un fin halo de lumière. Quand l'obscurité reprit ses droits, la pièce était vide.

 **ooOoo**

Il avait été surpris de se réveiller dans son Palais. Avait-il rêvé ? Le visage de Scarlet apparut dans son esprit – ce même sourire qui l'avait hanté la veille. Ce fut alors qu'il ressentit l'énergie qui lui avait tant manqué. La sensation balaya toute pensée liée à l'humaine.

Ses pouvoirs étaient revenus !

Un sentiment de victoire le submergea et il laissa la magie se déverser en lui, hors de lui, affectant le palais et l'ensemble de son territoire divin – les Cieux. Plusieurs astres furent violemment soumis à son influence : certains explosèrent, d'autres changèrent complètement de trajectoire.

Jellal s'en fichait. Il était à nouveau maître de lui-même et de son domaine, et c'était tout ce qui importait.

Loin de là, dans une autre partie des Cieux, un vieillard perçut la vague d'énergie qui arrosa le Cosmos. Un soupir lui échappa à la vue de si peu de contrôle. Enfin, pensa-t-il, puisque Jellal était revenu, c'était qu'il devait avoir appris certaines choses au contact des humains...

 **ooOoo**

Erza touilla son café sans grande conviction avant de porter le gobelet à ses lèvres. Le breuvage avait un goût infect et elle n'eut pas le courage de le finir. Le verre en plastique termina dans la poubelle la plus proche et elle alla se laver les mains avant de retourner dans son service.

— Ah, Erza. Il faut que je te parle, commença Grey. Au sujet de ce type-  
— Tu n'as plus à t'en faire, le coupa la rousse. Il est parti.  
— Oh. Et bien tant mieux, déclara le brun. Il faut que j'y aille, continua-t-il en regardant sa montre. A plus tard.

Elle soupira. L'idée de retourner dans sa maison triste et silencieuse la découragea. Ça n'avait été que pendant une pauvre semaine, mais Jellal avait mis de l'animation dans sa vie. Il avait disparu aussi subitement qu'il était apparu, comme par magie. Elle se demanda où il pouvait bien être, maintenant.

 **ooOoo**

Énervé aurait été un bon mot pour décrire l'état du Dieu des Astres Célestes. Il était perpétuellement d'humeur orageuse, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Cela avait le don de l'irriter encore plus, ce qui bouclait la boucle.

Les divinités mineures évitaient soigneusement son palais, peu désireuses de terminer de la même façon que la dernière qui avait eu la malchance de le croiser – littéralement dissoute dans un éclat d'énergie magique.

En plus, Jellal se sentait _**seul**_. Une infamie de plus à ajouter à la liste de ce qui lui déplaisait. Après le vacarme affreux de la Terre, son Palais lui paraissait horriblement silencieux. Le seul son était celui de ses pas sur le sol – il avait l'impression que cela résonnait entre les murs de marbre. Atroce.

 **ooOoo**

Le rocher mesurait cinquante mètres de long pour dix mètres de large. Un bébé caillou aux yeux des plus grands résidents du Cosmos. Il errait paresseusement dans le vide, sans véritable but. Sa mort aurait dû se produire au cours des prochains millénaires, en heurtant un de ses confrères plus gros que lui.

La vague d'énergie le frappa de plein fouet, déviant sa trajectoire de plus de quatre-vingt-dix degrés. Elle disparut bien assez vite, mais les conséquences ne pouvaient en être altérées. Quelques jours plus tard, le rocher entra dans l'influence gravitationnelle de la Terre.

Il lui fallut une semaine pour atteindre l'atmosphère. Sa vitesse augmenta de façon exponentielle et la friction de l'air réduisit sa taille de moitié, créant une queue flamboyante de poussières embrasées derrière lui.

La météorite s'abîma dans l'océan et alla percuter la plaque de granite en profondeur. L'onde de choc se répercuta aussitôt, s'éloignant à grande vitesse de façon concentrique.

 **ooOoo**

Assise à son bureau, Erza étudiait avec attention le dossier d'un patient sensible. L'enfant était atteint d'une forme rare de cancer génétique, difficilement soignable, totalement inopérable. Quand bien même ils parviendraient à le guérir, le jeune garçon avait plus de quatre-vingt-dix pourcents de chances de décéder avant l'âge de vingt ans. Et c'était à elle d'aller annoncer ça à un môme de dix ans et à ses parents.

C'était dans ce genre de moment qu'elle détestait son métier. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller un moment, le visage dans les mains.

Un choc abrupt la fit se lever brutalement, un second la propulsa droit dans le siège qu'elle venait de quitter. La terre se mit à trembler violemment et elle se rattrapa tant bien que mal à son bureau alors que tous les meubles autour d'elle chutaient un à un.

Elle se rappela des mesures de sécurité à prendre en cas de séisme – c'était un de ces cours de médecine de catastrophe qu'elle détestait tant, naturelle optimiste qu'elle était. _Se réfugier sous une table et ne pas bouger._ Le médecin rampa avec difficulté sous le bureau.

Elle n'aurait pas dû.

 **ooOoo**

Jellal se réveilla une fois de plus irrité. Pour une fois, il savait pourquoi. Il maudit Scarlet pour oser venir le hanter dans son sommeil. Pour qui se prenait-elle, cette humaine ?

Toutefois, avec le fait de penser à la rousse vint l'envie de savoir ce qu'elle devenait. Il eut beau lutter contre ce désir, l'ennui eut raison de lui – du moins ce fut la raison qu'il invoqua pour s'approcher de la bordure des Cieux et invoquer une vision de la Terre.

Les images apparurent lentement, lui permettant de suivre ce qui se passait dans ce monde si lointain. Obéissant à son souhait informulé, la magie chercha la femme qu'il voulait voir.

Il y avait de la fumée partout. Les sons lui parvinrent, quelque peu étouffés – ces mêmes sirènes qu'il avait déjà entendues de loin, quand il était sur Terre. Un bâtiment énorme, à demi-effondré, était en flammes. Les images se rapprochèrent, passèrent à l'intérieur de l'immeuble.

C'était la panique. Il entendit des pleurs, des cris. Une seconde onde de choc frappa brutalement la région. Toute la partie sud de l'hôpital s'effondra. La vision continua de progresser au milieu de cette Apocalypse à échelle humaine.

Il mit un moment à l'apercevoir. Ses cheveux étaient couverts de débris et de suie provenant de l'incendie des étages supérieurs. Elle était couchée sur le sol, une jambe disparaissant sous un morceau de béton. Un gros tuyau métallique comprimait sa poitrine, la plaquant à terre.

Il la vit cependant bouger, tenter de se dégager du piège mortel. Le tuyau glissa vers le bas et elle gémit. La terre trembla à nouveau, moins fort mais suffisamment pour que le cylindre de métal s'effondre totalement sur la femme aux cheveux roux. Un cri de douleur lui échappa. Jellal la vit tousser du sang et comprit brusquement.

Elle allait mourir. Scarlet n'était qu'une humaine, après tout. Faible. Fragile. Et surtout mortelle.

— _Qui se soucie des humains ? Un de plus, un de moins... Franchement, où est la différence ?_

La différence était que Scarlet n'existerait plus. Elle disparaîtrait, et la Terre n'en n'arrêterait pas de tourner pour autant. La vie de ces innombrables autres humains continuerait sans souci.

C'était juste qu'elle, elle ne serait plus là. Et son sourire disparaîtrait avec elle – ce même sourire qui avait réussi l'exploit de l'ensorceler, lui, un Dieu.

Oui, juste ça.


	2. Partie II - Le monde blanc

**Note de l'auteur :** Je précise que je publie une Partie quand j'ai terminé d'écrire la suivante. Merci donc d'être indulgents avec moi, sachant que chaque partie est au moins équivalente en termes de taille à la précédente, si ce n'est plus importante... Quelqu'un avait fait une supposition de ce qui allait se passer dans cette Partie II, je le laisse donc vérifier s'il avait juste :D  
Après réflexion, je poste cette partie bien que je n'aie pas terminé d'écrire la Partie III, dont la taille commence à devenir assez maousse (un quart d'écrit seulement et elle est déjà plus longue que la Partie II...). Par contre, en contrecoup, l'attente risque d'être un peu longuette pour la suite. Mes excuses ! :D

* * *

 _Partie II  
– Le monde blanc –_

* * *

Elle se réveilla avec la bouche pâteuse, et l'impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important. Basculant sur le côté, elle se décida à ouvrir les yeux.

Ce n'était pas sa chambre. L'immaculité du lieu où elle se trouvait lui fit supposer qu'elle était à l'hôpital et elle ne s'inquiéta pas outre mesure – ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'elle aurait passé la nuit sur son lieu de travail...

Puis elle se souvint. Le tremblement de terre. La panique. Le bâtiment qui s'effondrait. Elle se rappela de la douleur. De la peur qu'elle avait éprouvée, coincée et sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait y passer.

Elle s'assit et tendit ses bras devant elle. Ils étaient nus – en fait, elle semblait porter uniquement une robe blanche, retenue à la taille par une cordelette. Aucune marque n'était visible sur sa peau. Elle releva un peu l'ourlet du vêtement, qui lui tombait à mi-mollet, et inspecta la jambe qui avait fini écrasée sous un morceau de mur. Le membre était intact, la peau totalement vierge.

Avait-elle rêvé ? Ou continuait-elle de rêver après un cauchemar plus que vivace ? Elle avait pourtant l'impression d'être parfaitement réveillée.

Peut-être qu'elle était morte, songea-t-elle. Le lieu blanc lui évoquait sacrément les descriptions que faisaient certaines religions du Paradis. Elle n'y avait jamais réellement cru. Elle avait peut-être eu tort ?

Le lit où elle s'était réveillée était très simple. Grand, et couvert de draps d'un blanc argenté sur lesquels elle avait dormi – du moins, c'était ce qu'elle supposait. Le reste de la pièce – extrêmement large – était quasiment vide. Elle posa prudemment le pied sur le sol de pierre opalescent – on aurait dit du marbre.

Que ce soit un rêve ou le Paradis, le souci du détail était remarquable.

Deux passages étaient visibles, face à face de chaque côté de la pièce ronde. Chacun était flanqué de deux fines colonnes et il n'y avait pas de porte, ou quoi que soit pour fermer l'ouverture. Après un instant d'hésitation, elle se décida pour le passage à sa droite.

Elle avait fait trois pas quand une voix s'éleva dans son dos.

— Ah. Tu es réveillée.

Elle connaissait cette voix. La rousse fit volte-face mais s'immobilisa aussitôt.

— Jellal ?

Il ne portait qu'un pantalon de toile semblable à celui qu'elle avait déjà vu sur lui auparavant, et un haut très simple, légèrement fendu sur le devant. Comme elle, il était pieds nus. Curieusement, elle pensa qu'il ne détonnait pas ici – un homme étrange dans un lieu étrange.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, demanda-t-elle. Non, attends, qu'est-ce que nous faisons ici ? C'est quoi, exactement, cet endroit ?  
— Mon Palais, répondit succinctement le bleu.

Elle fronça les sourcils, tentant de comprendre sa réponse – voilà qu'il redevenait bizarre.

— ... Tu veux dire que nous sommes chez toi ?, hésita-t-elle.  
— Oui.  
— Oh. C'est... assez grandiose, tenta-t-elle.

Les mots lui manquaient pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait. Au moins son instinct ne s'était-il pas fourvoyé : Jellal venait véritablement d'une famille aisée.

— Cela dit, reprit-elle, ça ne me dit pas ce que moi, je fais là. Comment suis-je arrivée chez toi ? Et pourquoi je porte ces vêtements ?, continua-t-elle.

Le bleu l'observa intensément avant de se décider à ouvrir la bouche.

— Parce que tu es morte.

 **ooOoo**

Le choc fut clairement visible dans les yeux de la rousse et elle pâlit un peu. Elle eut toutefois le mérite de ne pas s'évanouir – Scarlet semblait appartenir au groupe restreint des humains courageux.

— Du moins, rectifia-t-il, tu l'es pour ceux de la Terre.  
— Pardon ?, souffla-t-elle, un air d'incompréhension plaqué sur le visage. Comment ça, « ceux de la Terre » ?, releva-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.  
— Tu n'es plus sur Terre. Ce lieu – il désigna vaguement la pièce – fait partie des Cieux.  
— Les Cieux, répéta-t-elle. Tu veux dire le Paradis ?

Elle tentait manifestement de faire coïncider ses maigres connaissances avec ce qu'il était en train de lui expliquer. Il chercha un instant dans sa mémoire ce à quoi elle faisait allusion.

— Non. Ce que tu appelles « Paradis » n'existe pas. Quand un humain meurt, son âme se réincarne, expliqua-t-il nonchalamment. Les Cieux sont la demeure des Dieux.  
— ... Es-tu en train de me dire que tu es un Dieu ?, hésita-t-elle.  
— Oui.

Enfin, sourit-il. Elle allait enfin comprendre à qui elle parlait. Si elle s'excusait et s'adressait désormais à lui avec le respect qui lui était dû, décida-t-il, il passerait magnanimement l'éponge sur son comportement envers lui pendant cette semaine passée sur Terre.

— Jellal, es-tu sûr d'aller bien ?  
— Pardon ?

N'avait-elle pas compris ? Non, il avait plusieurs fois eu la preuve de l'intelligence de Scarlet.

— Tu es certain de ne pas t'être tapé la tête ? Ou d'avoir pris de substances illicites ?, continua-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Elle le pensait malade ?! L'irritation pointa son nez dans son esprit. Il leva le bras et l'instant d'après, une exclamation étouffée lui parvint. Suspendue dans les airs par une main imperceptible par la vue, Scarlet gesticula vainement. Elle tenta de se débarrasser de la poigne invisible qui lui comprimait la gorge mais ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que le vide.

— Je suis Jellal, Dieu des Astres Célestes, déclara-t-il. Et ici, c'est moi qui suis ton maître, ajouta-t-il. Est-ce que c'est clair ?, gronda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas et il tourna son poignet d'un quart de tour. L'étau compressant le cou de la rousse se resserra d'un cran.

— Est-ce que c'est clair ?, répéta-t-il un peu plus fort.

Un gémissement à peine audible passa les lèvres de Scarlet. Son visage était tordu de douleur et il se trouva soudain dégoûté de cette vision. La pression invisible disparut brutalement, laissant la jeune femme tomber à genoux sur le sol, les mains sur la gorge.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, et il y vit mêlées la peur et la réalisation. Elle avait compris. Il en fut heureux et irrité à la fois.

Ce n'était pas cette expression-là qu'il voulait voir.

 **ooOoo**

— Pardon ?

Une lueur d'agacement passa dans les yeux de Jellal – sérieusement, n'avait-il aucune patience ? Elle avait cru autrefois qu'il avait simplement mauvais caractère – oh le bel euphémisme. Erza réalisait désormais l'étendue de sa méprise : le bleu était en fait d'une arrogance à toute épreuve. Et elle supposait que sa discrétion quand elle l'avait hébergé n'avait été due qu'à la crainte de se retrouver – selon ses divins critères – humilié.

L'épisode de la bouteille de Coca lui revint à l'esprit. Le fait de savoir qu'il était en réalité un dieu surpuissant ajoutait encore à l'hilarité de la scène. Elle détourna la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas la façon dont elle se mordait la joue pour ne pas rire – au cas où il décide de la pendre à nouveau par le cou. Une fois lui suffisait amplement.

— Comme je viens de le dire, répéta-t-il d'un ton ennuyé, ceci est à toi.

Il illustra son propos d'un large geste du bras. Ils se trouvaient dans une antichambre bordée de colonnades. Un large passage se trouvait à son extrémité, menant, si elle comprenait bien, à ses appartements. A elle et elle seule, avait déclaré le bleu.

Elle avait beau être complètement désarçonnée par ce drôle d'endroit – les Cieux – Erza n'avait aucune intention de le montrer. Elle s'engagea donc entre les deux rangées de colonnes et s'arrêta à l'entrée de ses nouveaux quartiers, se retournant à demi pour voir où était Jellal.

Il n'avait pas bougé.

— Tu ne viens pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

En réponse, il leva le bras et l'avança devant lui. Avant qu'il ne puisse le tendre complètement, sa main heurta un mur invisible. Ce dernier apparut brièvement sous la forme d'un discret chatoiement et disparut quand le dieu retira sa paume.

— Aucun être masculin ne peut pénétrer dans le gynécée, expliqua-t-il.  
— Oh, réussit-elle seulement à répondre.

Arrogant, parfois violent, mais attentionné peut-être ? Elle devait l'avouer, la rousse avait été soulagée en apprenant qu'ils n'auraient pas à partager le même lit ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais qu'il aille jusqu'à lui offrir un abri à l'épreuve de ses pouvoirs divins, et de son plein gré...

— Et bien... A plus tard, dans ce cas, hésita-t-elle avant de pénétrer dans ses appartements.

Tout était immense. Ce fut la première réflexion qui traversa son esprit. Le lieu avait, comme partout dans le Palais de Jellal, des allures de cathédrale, tout en arches sculptées et piliers de pierre blanche. La première pièce où elle déboucha était parfaitement ronde. En son centre se trouvait une magnifique fontaine d'où se déversaient des jets d'eau claire.

Plusieurs trouées partaient de cette pièce – la Pièce de la Fontaine, comme Erza l'avait rapidement surnommée – et elle se demanda si cette dernière faisait office de carrefour central. Elle opta pour le passage tout de suite à droite de celui par lequel elle était arrivée.

Un large bassin rempli d'une eau aussi limpide que celle de la fontaine occupait la majeure partie de la pièce. Sur des étagères en marbre – qui semblait être la norme en termes de matériau – s'empilaient des serviettes blanches et des vêtements d'un tissu semblable à celui de sa robe. C'étaient là les seuls ameublements et malgré cette sobriété, l'endroit lui parut fastueux. Peut-être était-ce dû au charme ancien, quelque peu irréel, qui s'en dégageait ?

Elle fit demi-tour et continua sa visite. La chambre contenait un lit et d'autres vêtements, aussi simples que tous ceux qu'elle avait déjà vus. Elle effleura du doigt les draps neigeux – la couleur était omniprésente, déclinée en un millier de nuances, et pourtant elle ne s'en lassait pas. Le tissu était doux sous sa peau et elle résista à l'envie de s'y allonger sur le champ. Le souvenir du lit dans lequel elle s'était réveillée lui revint en mémoire – les draps étaient également d'une douceur incomparable. Avait-ce été le lit de Jellal ?

La salle suivante réveilla un organe qu'elle avait quasiment oublié. Son estomac se manifesta bruyamment devant le parfum discret des victuailles qui s'amassaient sur divers plateaux argentés. Il y avait une majorité de fruits et elle se servit largement. Erza se demanda si un charme quelconque préservait les aliments de la dégradation.

Quoi qu'il en soit, pensa-t-elle en grappillant des fraises d'un rouge sombre, tout était délicieux.

 **ooOoo**

Le Dieu des Astres Célestes avait longuement hésité. Le gynécée était-il réellement une bonne idée ? Il avait regretté l'avoir montré à Scarlet au moment où elle avait passé la barrière enchantée – mais il ne pouvait pas la faire revenir autrement qu'en la suppliant et jamais il ne se serait abaissé à cela.

Aussi fut-il grandement surpris de voir la jeune femme débouler à l'extérieur de ses quartiers pas plus tard que le lendemain matin – bien sûr, elle ne semblait pas lâche, mais il aurait pensé qu'elle se barricaderait dans le gynécée pendant un bon moment.

Cependant, l'humaine semblait s'ingénier à le déconcerter. Elle continua d'ailleurs derechef.

— Merci pour ces appartements. C'est... très beau, vraiment.

Elle semblait un peu hésitante en disant cela et il se rappela la maison où elle vivait sur Terre. Oui, forcément, en comparaison...

— Tant mieux.  
— Hem, commença-t-elle. Je me demandais... Est-ce qu'il y a un passage vers l'extérieur ? Une fenêtre, ou... Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez ici, mais...  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux, exactement ?, s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se demanda si elle songeait à s'échapper de son Palais. Ne venait-elle pas de complimenter le gynécée ? Il ne comprenait vraiment rien aux femmes. Encore moins aux femmes _humaines_.

— J'apprécierai un peu d'air frais, répondit-elle. Pas que ton Palais soit étouffant, mais... Je ne sais pas, j'ai besoin d'un peu... d'espace. Franchement, juste une fenêtre m'irait très bien.

Jellal ne comprit pas tout à fait ce qu'elle recherchait, et elle n'avait pas l'air de le savoir elle-même. Elle voulait de l'espace... A l'extérieur ? Il chercha un instant ce qui pouvait correspondre à cette définition.

— Viens par ici, ordonna-t-il finalement.

Il ne se retourna pas pour voir si elle le suivait. En tendant l'oreille, il put toutefois percevoir des pas légers sur le sol – un peu plus discrets que les siens. S'il se concentrait vraiment, il pouvait même entendre le froissement à peine audible de sa robe blanche.

Ils passèrent sous une arche de pierre et débouchèrent aussitôt sur un balcon entouré d'un muret. Un immense ciel bleu azur occupait tout l'horizon et il vit Scarlet se retourner vivement, comme pour vérifier que le Palais était toujours là. L'amusement pétilla en lui et il retint un sourire – ah, les humains ! Mais pour une fois, le mépris resta aux abonnés absents.

Il revint toutefois rapidement à la réalité en voyant la rousse se pencher par-dessus la balustrade.

— Stop !, s'exclama-t-il en la saisissant par le bras pour la tirer en arrière – plus violemment qu'il n'aurait fallu.

Il ne s'excusa pas – et puis quoi encore ? Elle était en tort, même si elle ne le savait pas, et de toute façon, il était un Dieu. Nul ne contestait ses actes sous peine de finir dans le Monde Souterrain dans l'instant. Sauf peut-être l'humaine en face de lui, qui semblait prête à l'invectiver avec énergie – au vu de la moue plus qu'irritée qu'elle arborait.

Le bleu leva la main et une chaînette dorée apparut de nulle part, lévitant quelques centimètres au-dessus de sa paume. Le geste eut le mérite de couper la chique à la jeune femme. Mais celle-ci ne resta coite qu'une seconde ou deux avant de jeter au bijou un regard méfiant.

— Accroche ça à ta cheville, commanda le dieu en lui tendant l'objet.

Elle ne fit aucun mouvement pour le prendre et recula même légèrement.

— Pourquoi ?, demanda-t-elle d'un ton un peu sec.  
— Mets-le !, s'énerva Jellal en lui attrapant le poignet avant de déposer de force la chaîne dans sa paume.

Ne pouvait-elle pas obéir, tout simplement ? Pourquoi discutait-elle toujours ?! Cette humaine allait le rendre fou. Comme elle ne semblait pas disposée à obtempérer, le bleu décida de lui donner une courte explication – la violence n'était une bonne idée. Pas avec elle.

— C'est un artefact d'attache. Il te liera physiquement aux Cieux et tu ne pourras pas en chuter.  
— Es-tu en train de me dire que si tu ne m'avais pas attrapée il y a une minute, j'aurais pu retomber sur Terre ?

Elle semblait plus intéressée qu'effrayée par ce fait et il s'empressa de détruire tous ses espoirs – il ne lui laisserait pas la moindre chance de repartir sur cette fichue planète. Pas après tout le trouble qu'il avait eu à l'amener ici.

— Oui. Mais tu n'es qu'une humaine. Tu ne survivrais pas à la chute. Ton corps se désintégrerait avant de toucher le sol. Au mieux, il ne resterait que quelques morceaux.

Ce ne fut qu'en voyant Scarlet pâlir qu'il réalisa la brutalité de ses propos.

— D'accord. Tomber me serait mortel, résuma-t-elle d'une voix un peu faible. Et ceci – elle désigna le bijou – est destiné à me protéger, c'est ça ?  
— Oui.

La rousse contempla la chaînette quelques secondes avant de se baisser lentement et de la passer autour de sa cheville droite. Les fins maillons scintillèrent doucement quand elle lâcha le fermoir, signifiant leur activation. Jellal sentit distinctement la magie du bracelet se lier à celle présente dans le sol des Cieux.

— Tu sais, pointa-t-elle en se relevant, si tu m'avais simplement expliqué ça dès le départ, je l'aurais mis sans discuter.

Le ton n'était pas accusateur. Elle énonçait un fait et il se contenta de hocher la tête. C'était assez logique – lui-même n'aimait pas faire quelque chose sans savoir pourquoi. Il nota mentalement d'essayer de se rappeler cela, la prochaine fois qu'il se trouverait dans une situation semblable.

 **ooOoo**

On s'habituait à tout. C'était la conclusion à laquelle était arrivée Erza, une semaine environ après son arrivée aux Cieux. Elle s'était faite au Palais de marbre et à ses bassins emplis d'eau cristalline. Sa robe préférée ressemblait à celle qu'elle portait au tout début – blanche évidemment, avec une sorte de châle qu'elle pouvait enrouler autour de ses épaules quand elle n'avait pas envie de les montrer – ou qu'il faisait froid, ce qui n'était encore jamais arrivé. La température de l'air était constamment agréable, le sol jamais trop frais. Elle se doutait bien qu'elle ne tomberait pas sur un boitier rempli de boutons et de cadrans au détour d'un couloir, mais elle était curieuse de savoir comment Jellal régulait ainsi l'atmosphère.

En parlant d'atmosphère... Le Palais était vaste, mais elle trouvait qu'il manquait de verdure. Elle aurait adoré apporter un peu de couleur au moins dans le gynécée, mais le problème était là : il n'y avait pas de parc, de jardin ou même de vase. Aucun moyen d'avoir des fleurs, ou simplement des feuilles.

La fine chaîne dorée chatouilla gentiment sa cheville alors qu'elle traversait le Palais à la recherche du dieu aux cheveux bleus. Son regard dériva sur le marbre précieux qui s'étalait à perte de vue et elle déplora une fois encore le fait que la vie en soit absente.

Elle avait exploré le gynécée et le connaissait désormais sous toutes les coutures, mais il n'en n'allait pas de même avec le reste de la propriété divine. Sérieusement, rien ne ressemblait plus à une colonne qu'une autre colonne ! Si Jellal était celui qui avait dessiné les plans de son lieu de vie, elle allait s'empresser de lui faire savoir qu'il était un très mauvais architecte – et évidemment, un horrible décorateur.

Il n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une chose appelée la _monotonie_ , ce garçon ?

Elle passa successivement le nez à travers plusieurs ouvertures, mais ce ne fut qu'au cinquième ou sixième essai que sa légère irritation s'envola. Elle venait de trouver la bibliothèque et ce fut suffisant pour écarter de son esprit ses rêves de verdure.

Erza n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une fervente lectrice. Elle avait eu son compte avec tous les manuels qu'elle avait dû ingurgiter pendant ses études médicales, et elle préférait passer son temps libre à jardiner dehors plutôt que de garder le nez fourré entre les pages d'un bouquin. A une exception près : il y avait un – _**un**_ – genre de lecture dont elle était véritablement friande.

Et _**non**_ , il n'y avait rien de honteux à aimer les livres érotiques. Sa collection de romans arlequins occupait plusieurs rayonnages de l'étagère de sa chambre – car ce n'était malgré tout pas le type de livres qu'elle laisserait à la vue de tout le monde. Et _**non**_ , elle refusait de reconnaître la théorie de Grey – _**non**_ , elle ne se vautrait pas dans ses romans d'amour sensuel pour combler son absence de relation amoureuse. Ou sexuelle. Ou de relation tout court.

Comme si elle avait besoin d'un homme pour se sentir épanouie. _Ridicule_.

Dans tous les cas, elle parcourut les titres des volumes disposés sur les rayonnages avec intérêt. Lequel décrut brutalement quand elle se rendit compte que la majorité des ouvrages traitaient d'astronomie – ou d'astrologie ? Elle n'avait jamais vraiment compris la différence entre les deux. Leur seul point commun à ses yeux étant qu'elle s'en désintéressait totalement. Les étoiles, c'était joli à regarder les nuits d'été, elle voulait bien leur accorder cela. Mais c'était tout.

Déçue, elle chercha plus loin si le bleu ne possédait pas quelque chose de plus... appétissant. Elle finit par tomber sur des livres de biologie – ah, on progressait – et même de sciences médicales. Plusieurs volumes avaient pour thème les médecines alternatives – acupuncture, médecine par les plantes, aromathérapie – et elle les sortit de leurs étagères respectives avec l'intention de les emmener dans le gynécée.

Lire dans un bain chaud était également une de ses activités favorites. Évidemment, le summum aurait été de mettre la main sur un bon roman érotique, ou à défaut une jolie histoire d'amour absolument pas réaliste. La rousse, aussi terre-à-terre soit-elle, aimait fantasmer sur ces amourettes niaises et sucrées – un paradoxe un peu étrange qui avait toujours fait beaucoup rire Mirajane.

Un sentiment de nostalgie l'étreignit subitement, accentué par le silence autour d'elle. Elle devrait véritablement remédier à cela aussi, sous peine de devenir folle. De la verdure et du bruit. Ce qui la ramenait à pourquoi elle se trouvait dans la bibliothèque en ce moment même.

Elle déplaça les livres qu'elle avait mis de côté de façon à ce qu'ils soient visibles depuis l'entrée, puis se remit en quête de Jellal. Celui-ci resta toutefois introuvable et elle le maudit à voix basse, lui, son Palais immensément trop grand, l'architecture affreusement stupide de ce dernier-

Son nez entra en collision avec quelque chose de dur et elle laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur en reculant d'un pas, les mains plaquées sur son visage endolori. Un liquide chaud se mit à couler de sa narine droite et elle lâcha une flopée de jurons des plus vulgaires. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne minute qu'elle s'intéressa au mur qu'elle venait d'embrasser avec violence.

Un mur aux cheveux bleus qui haussa un sourcil curieux devant le langage de charretier qui parvenait à ses oreilles.

— Ah, tu tombes bien, grogna la rousse d'une voix de canard. Je te cherchais.  
— Je vois ça, répondit platement le dieu.

Il fixa son nez ensanglanté d'un air pensif – sans faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider, remarqua-t-elle un peu amèrement. C'était trop lui demander de lui prêter un mouchoir ?

— Vous autres humains êtes incroyablement fragiles, lâcha-t-il finalement d'un ton vaguement indifférent.

A la surprise d'Erza, il tendit le bras et éloigna de force la main qui comprimait sa narine.

— Arrête !, s'exclama-t-elle en basculant la tête en arrière dans un vain espoir d'endiguer le flot de liquide rouge foncé.

Un goût de métal lui emplit la bouche alors qu'elle sentait le sang couler le long de sa gorge. La jeune femme retint un haut-le-cœur. En tant que médecin, elle avait l'habitude de voir et toucher du sang. Mais elle ne se ferait jamais à cette sensation détestable qu'elle vivait en ce moment. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle évitait soigneusement toute blessure sur sa personne.

Malgré tous ses efforts, une partie du liquide dégoutta sur sa lèvre supérieure. Elle ne put se résoudre à l'avaler – elle avait déjà du mal à se retenir de vomir – et se résigna à le laisser ruisseler sur son menton. Le devant de sa robe s'orna de carmin.

— C'est malin, articula-t-elle en envoyant à Jellal le regard le plus courroucé qu'elle avait en réserve.

 **ooOoo**

Il commençait à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'amener une humaine dans sa demeure. Sérieusement, qui se mettait à saigner si profusément juste en se cognant le nez ? Scarlet était de toute évidence mécontente, et vu le regard quelque peu meurtrier qu'elle lui adressa, elle l'en tenait pour responsable.

Et puis quoi encore ?! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les humains étaient de faiblardes créatures ! Il aurait également pu enfoncer le clou en signalant à l'étourdie en face de lui que c'était _**elle**_ qui lui était rentrée dedans de plein fouet. C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Sauf qu'il capta la lueur de dégoût au fond des yeux de Scarlet alors qu'elle déglutissait difficilement. Avec un soupir, il tira légèrement sur le poignet qu'il n'avait pas lâché pour lui signifier de le suivre. La fontaine la plus proche n'était pas très loin et il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour l'atteindre – ce qui suffit pour offrir à la tache purpurine sur la robe blanche quelques cousines.

— Ne bouge pas, ordonna-t-il alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur le rebord du bassin.

Elle hocha sèchement la tête en réponse, de toute évidence plus préoccupée par le sang qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton que par lui. Il invoqua silencieusement plusieurs serviettes, qui s'empilèrent docilement à côté de Scarlet. Cette dernière termina de se rincer le visage et jeta un œil surpris au tas de tissu posé près de ses genoux.

— Merci, déclara-t-elle en s'emparant de la serviette la plus haut située.

Désœuvré, Jellal s'assit lui aussi sur le rebord de la fontaine, observant la jeune femme se laver le visage, puis comprimer la partie qui saignait avec un linge propre. Alors seulement, elle baissa le regard sur sa robe. Les coins de sa bouche s'abaissèrent en une moue contrariée en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Le dieu décida qu'il n'aimait pas cette expression et s'empressa de faire surgir du néant un vêtement identique à celui qu'elle portait. Il s'en empara et le lui tendit, attendant un nouveau remerciement avec un rictus fier lui titillant les lèvres.

— C'est gentil de ta part, Jellal, mais ce ne serait pas plus simple de faire disparaître les taches ?, demanda-t-elle en désignant les auréoles rougeâtres de l'index.

Fichue humaine qui ne savait pas se contenter de ce qu'il lui offrait ! Il pesta mentalement contre la rouquine, se rappelant la dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de laver un vêtement – ou quoi que ce soit – avec sa magie.

— Mes pouvoirs ne sont pas faits pour ça, grommela-t-il. Mets ça, qu'on en finisse.

Il lui tendit à nouveau la robe propre. Elle la prit de sa main libre – l'autre était toujours occupée à empêcher son nez de saigner. Mais elle ne fit aucun geste pour se changer, lui adressant un regard curieux et...

Et bon sang, comprit-il en percevant la petite étincelle au fond des iris marron, elle avait senti qu'il ne lui disait pas tout.

— Tu peux créer des objets aussi fins que ceci – elle secoua sa cheville ornée d'une chaînette – mais pas ôter un peu de sang d'un tissu ?, questionna-t-elle d'un ton légèrement soupçonneux.  
— La création et la destruction sont deux choses très différentes, affirma-t-il d'une voix dure.

Il espéra qu'elle avait compris le sous-entendu – _assez parlé_ – mais se rendit compte devant le froncement de sourcils amusé de Scarlet qu'il en avait trop dit – pourquoi son intelligence se manifestait-elle toujours au pire moment ?

— Tu peux créer des objets extrêmement fins... Mais pas détruire de façon délicate, c'est ça ?, devina-t-elle alors qu'un sourire étirait ses lèvres.

Il ne répondit pas – ou grogna si peu – et chercha à la place quand il avait déjà vu ce sourire-là. Il n'eut pas le temps d'achever cette petite quête mémorielle : la rousse éclata de rire. La dernière fois aussi, se remémora-t-il, c'était en se moquant de lui qu'elle avait arboré cette expression. C'en devenait vexant. Malgré son ego blessé, il ne put s'empêcher d'observer la jeune femme alors que le son joyeux s'atténuait, remplacé par- Son cœur manqua un battement.

C'était _**le**_ sourire. Celui qui l'avait hanté jusque dans son sommeil. Celui qui l'avait poussé, lui, un Dieu, à _sauver_ une humaine, et pire, à la ramener avec lui aux Cieux. Tout le mécontentement qu'il ressentait se dissout dans ce sourire, et oubliant sa fierté – noyée quelque part en chemin – il fixa Scarlet comme pour brûler la vision sur sa rétine.

Pour la première fois, il pensa qu'elle était belle. Pas de la même façon que les Déesses qui résidaient aux Cieux – la leur était une beauté physique, certes extraordinaire, mais que valait celle-ci pour des êtres capables de modifier leur apparence à volonté ? Non, conclut-il sans la quitter des yeux, c'était sa joie de vivre qui rendait Scarlet magnifique. Comme une lumière scintillante qui provenait de l'intérieur d'elle-même, et qui devenait visible au fond des prunelles brunes.

Prudemment, la rousse se releva et le salua de la tête avant de repartir en direction du gynécée, la robe neuve qu'il lui avait donnée soigneusement repliée sur son avant-bras. Une moitié de son visage était toujours mangée par la serviette qui empêchait le sang de couler. Il remarqua une petite trace rougeâtre sur le côté de sa mâchoire qui avait échappé à sa toilette sommaire. L'envie d'aller l'essuyer lui-même du doigt rugit, intense, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce.

Un peu plus tard, retiré dans ses appartements, il questionna cette étrange réaction. Il avait déjà ressenti ça, quand il était sur Terre. Il avait eu envie de l'embrasser et avait aussitôt chassé cette pensée vulgaire, certain que son séjour forcé parmi les humains le rendait fou. Sauf que maintenant, la même exacte situation venait de se reproduire. Ce n'était donc pas quelque chose qu'il avait imaginé. Même dans les brumes du sommeil, une question tarauda le dieu.

Désirait-il Scarlet ?

 **ooOoo**

Pas plus tard que le lendemain, le jeune dieu – jeune d'apparence tout du moins – entra à nouveau en collision avec la jeune femme au détour d'un couloir. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de courir sans regarder où elle allait ?! Heureusement pour elle, le choc fut moins frontal que la veille et elle s'en sortit simplement avec un arrière-train endolori après une rencontre abrupte avec le sol de marbre.

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de lui envoyer à nouveau un regard furieux. Comme si c'était de sa faute ! Non mais franchement. Tout à son irritation – légère, il faut croire qu'il commençait à s'habituer à cette humaine impossible, il ne fit pas attention à ce que pouvait bien faire la rousse.

Une main agrippa le tissu de son haut avec assez de force pour qu'il bascule vers l'avant.

— Dis, tu m'écoutes ?!, s'exclama Scarlet d'un air offusqué.  
— Non, répondit-il honnêtement – ce qui tira un son offensé à la demoiselle. Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?  
— Comme je viens de le demander, répéta-t-elle entre ses dents serrées, y aurait-il un jardin quelque part ?

Allons bon. Voilà autre chose, pensa-t-il en haussant un sourcil curieux. Mais c'était moins surprenant que d'autres étrangetés, venant de l'humaine qui tenait toujours une partie de sa tunique entre ses doigts. Après tout, même les résidentes féminines des Cieux aimaient la nature. Et s'il se souvenait bien, sur Terre, Scarlet elle-même possédait un jardin.

Il acquiesça et après un instant de surprise, il fut récompensé par un grand sourire de la part de la rouquine. Devant l'impatience mal contenue de cette dernière, il retint un sourire amusé et décrocha ses doigts de son haut. Elle parut seulement se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'avait pas lâché et s'excusa en découvrant l'aspect chiffonné qu'elle avait donné à son vêtement.

Il laissa passer et se contenta de tourner les talons en direction de leur nouvelle destination – puisqu'elle voulait absolument y aller.

— Je suppose que c'est un grand jardin, dit-elle alors qu'ils traversaient les nombreux couloirs flanqués de colonnades.  
— Ça dépend de ce que tu appelles _grand_ , répondit le bleu. Pourquoi cette question ?  
— Parce que tout dans ce Palais est complètement démesuré. Je te verrais mal te contenter d'un jardin de la taille d'un mouchoir de poche, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

Jellal renifla. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à voir les choses en grand ? Il était le Dieu des Astres Célestes, tout de même ! Évidemment qu'il avait besoin de place ! Enfin, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'une simple humaine comprenne son divin raisonnement. Ils étaient quasiment arrivés, remarqua-t-il. Après être passés sous une arche gravée de sarments de vigne et autres bas-reliefs arboricoles, ils débouchèrent à l'extérieur de ce que Scarlet décrirait sûrement comme un petit temple grec. Il n'eût toutefois pas le temps de lui poser la question car elle laissa échapper un gémissement de bonheur avant de dévaler les quelques marches qui la séparaient de la jungle verdoyante.

Car c'était bien ce à quoi le dieu assimilait le plus cet endroit : une jungle. Même si un petit chemin sablonneux serpentait gentiment entre les plantes, ces dernières étaient bien trop nombreuses et entremêlées pour qu'il s'y trouve à son aise. Manifestement, ça ne posait aucun problème à Scarlet qui disparut de sa vue plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible pour un être humain.

Ne pouvant pas décemment la laisser penser que le fouillis de verdure le gênait, il s'engagea sur le chemin – pestant intérieurement contre les tiges feuillues qui s'ingéniaient à lui tomber sur la figure et qu'il devait écarter pour pouvoir passer. Il avisa un cheveu roux accroché à une petite branche. Au moins n'avait-il aucun mal à suivre la jeune femme à la trace.

Justement, il entrevit sur sa gauche une tache rouge vif, immobile et dépassant tout juste de derrière un buisson. Qu'avait-elle bien pu trouver près du sol qui l'intéressât à ce point ? Vaguement curieux, Jellal entreprit de traverser les quelques mètres de chaos végétal qui le séparaient de Scarlet, maugréant dans sa barbe quand il se prit le pied dans une plante quelconque qui manqua l'envoyer à terre. L'être chlorophyllien reçut un regard si mauvais, que n'eût-il pas été enraciné dans le sol, se serait-il sûrement enfui à toutes jambes.

La rousse n'avait pas bougé et le dieu s'extirpa finalement du dernier buisson lui barrant la route, écrasant vicieusement et avec une grande satisfaction toutes les feuilles ayant le malheur de se retrouver sous ses pieds. Un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres à la vue des brindilles fendues. Vengé, il releva la tête pour s'intéresser à la raison de sa dure bataille.

Le sourire dégoulina de son visage à la vitesse de l'éclair. Une brise légère passa au travers de la canopée et agita tendrement les pétales d'une fleur d'un rouge profond.

Une odeur de brûlé s'éleva dans l'air, provenant de l'entité verte et rouge qui avait commis l'infamie de le tromper. Les dents serrées, le jeune homme regarda autour de lui. Nulle trace de Scarlet, évidemment. Et pire, constata-t-il avec un léger trémolo cardiaque, aucune trace du chemin par lequel il était venu, ou du Palais. Juste du vert, du brun et diverses couleurs qui lui donnaient le tournis.

Après réflexion, il décida que _**non**_ , il n'était pas perdu dans son propre jardin. Il parcourut prudemment en sens inverse le sentier qu'il avait créé dans la nature exubérante, cherchant avidement les marques destructrices qu'il avait laissées plus tôt, jusqu'à retrouver avec soulagement la sensation du sable sous ses pieds.

Comme si de rien n'était, il continua le long du petit chemin, jetant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche en tâchant de trouver la jeune femme. Au bout de dix minutes de quête infructueuse, il se prit à penser qu'une réduction de la surface du jardin au profit de quelque chose de plus aéré serait une excellente idée – quoique Scarlet piquerait probablement une crise s'il rasait la jungle. Une prairie peut-être ? C'était un bon compromis – pas d'arbres, pas de branches dans la figure et surtout pas de plantes rampantes dans lesquelles se prendre les pieds.

Oui, une prairie était une idée fantastique – _divine_ même, pensa-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Le sentier obliqua vers le haut et Jellal leva la tête pour apercevoir la cîme d'un arbre dépasser de la toiture émeraude. Il grimpa sans réel effort la petite côte et ressentit une double satisfaction en arrivant au sommet.

D'abord, parce qu'il n'était absolument pas fatigué – quoi de plus normal pour un Dieu de son acabit ?

Et surtout, parce que l'humaine en robe blanche qu'il cherchait depuis une éternité était tranquillement assise au pied de l'arbre, occupée à contempler l'étendue couleur de jade située plus bas.

Comme s'il n'avait pas bataillé pendant quinze minutes avec divers représentants du monde végétal un peu plus tôt, il quitta nonchalamment le chemin et se dirigea vers l'arbre – un chêne. Celui-ci décida d'affirmer sa haine envers lui en plaçant sur son trajet un champ de glands – _durs_ et _pointus_.

Un juron quitta ses lèvres alors qu'il incendiait du regard ceux qui osaient s'en prendre à la plante de ses divins pieds. Ses yeux tombèrent par hasard sur Scarlet, qui le fixait avec une main sur la bouche et une lueur au fond des prunelles qui le mit en rage.

— Ne te fiche pas de moi !, tonna-t-il à son attention.

Elle détourna la tête, la paume toujours plaquée sur ses lèvres. Insultant avec force les fruits de l'arbre qui étendait sa ramure au-dessus de leurs têtes, il traversa le restant de pelouse qui le séparait de la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Celle-ci lui jeta un regard brillant et il soupçonna devant ses pommettes rosées qu'elle se moquait silencieusement de lui – _encore_. Elle inspira profondément et ôta finalement sa main de devant son visage. Elle lui adressa un nouveau coup d'œil. Moins de dix secondes plus tard, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et s'intéressa rapidement à quelque chose d'autre que lui. Cette fois, il serra les dents.

— Jellal ?, appela-t-elle sans le regarder – mais sa voix était révélatrice : elle se retenait de rire.  
— Quoi ?, répondit-il d'un ton cassant.  
— ... Tu as du vert plein ton pantalon, avoua-t-elle d'une petite voix, rendue tremblante par l'amusement.

Il baissa le regard sur son vêtement. Qui portait effectivement les traces de sa lutte contre ces maudits tas de feuilles.

— Quand est-ce que tu as mis les pieds ici pour la dernière fois ?, demanda-t-elle d'une façon qui laissait entendre qu'elle connaissait la réponse.

Il resta silencieux et fixa le bâtiment blanc qui émergeait de la marée de verdure en contrebas – son Palais. Vivement qu'ils y retournent !

— Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas me moquer de toi, s'excusa-t-elle en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il se contenta de renifler, vexé.

— Jellal ?, le héla-t-elle à nouveau.

Obstinément, il resta muet. Si elle voulait qu'il accepte ses excuses, cette fois, elle allait devoir ramper. On ne se gaussait pas d'un Dieu !

— Jellal, s'il-te-plaît, ne boude pas !  
— Que !, hoqueta-t-il, oubliant subitement son vœu de silence. Je ne boude pas !, cria-t-il.

L'audace de cette femme n'avait-elle donc aucune limite ?! Lui, le surpuissant Dieu des Astres Célestes, _**bouder**_ ? Il était tout bonnement horrifié.

Comprenant – sans doute à son expression – qu'il se sentait offensé, la rousse lui adressa un sourire d'excuse avant de retirer sa main de son épaule. Elle s'adossa plus confortablement au tronc et laissa son regard dériver sur l'étendue verdoyante en contrebas. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil méfiant, redoutant un nouvel affront, mais elle semblait se contenter de la vision que lui offrait le paysage et du silence qui les entourait. L'imitant, il posa l'arrière de son crâne contre l'écorce et laissa ses yeux apprécier le spectacle du ciel traversé de nuages délicats.

L'un de ceux-ci – en forme de vache, jugea-t-il, ou peut-être de bélier – avait traversé la quasi-totalité de son champ de vision quand une masse chaude se colla à son épaule. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva quasiment le nez dans les cheveux de Scarlet. Elle sentait bon, remarqua-t-il. Il allait lui dire de se redresser quand il se rendit compte qu'elle dormait.

Sa respiration comme son visage étaient paisibles et il eut subitement l'impression que les déranger tiendrait du crime. C'était ridicule – lui, un Dieu, servir d'oreiller à une humaine ? Si cela se savait, il serait la risée des Cieux. Pour une fois, il fut heureux de l'ardeur de la jungle à pousser le plus haut et le plus densément possible. Personne n'assisterait à cette déchéance.

C'était tout de même étrange, cette manie qu'il avait de laisser la jeune femme faire tant de choses qu'il détestait. Savait-elle seulement que quiconque d'autre osant lui déplaire aurait fini calciné, à l'image de la fleur sur laquelle il avait passé sa rage tantôt ? Oui, jugea-t-il, Scarlet était la seule et l'unique à posséder ce drôle de passe-droit.

Il ne l'accorderait à personne d'autre, bien qu'il fusse en peine d'expliquer _pourquoi_.

Une mèche écarlate glissa le long de son épaule pour finir contre son torse. Intrigué, il effleura les fils carmin du dos de l'index, puis fit couler une boucle entre deux de ses doigts. La douceur était incomparable et il se trouva incapable d'ôter sa main de la chevelure purpurine. Il joua à enrouler les cheveux autour de son doigt, appréciant leur délicatesse au toucher. Il porta la mèche à hauteur de son visage et inspira – ferma les yeux devant le parfum délicieux.

Il ne céderait décidément cela à personne d'autre.

Scarlet lui appartenait, décida-t-il. A contrecœur, il laissa les cheveux couler entre ses phalanges et concentra son énergie au creux de sa paume. Une lumière intense apparut au-dessus de cette dernière, se condensant jusqu'à laisser apparaître l'objet qu'il venait de créer. D'une pensée, il fit s'envoler ce dernier. Une fine chaîne d'or se referma autour du cou de la jeune femme.

Il observa le pendentif qui reposait à la naissance de la poitrine de Scarlet avec satisfaction. Son regard dériva sur la mèche flamboyante qui tranchait sur le blanc de la robe, et qu'il savait désormais d'un satiné inégalable.

Ses doigts avides s'emmêlèrent dans les fils de soie.

 **ooOoo**

Le vieillard contempla pensivement la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Quand il avait envoyé Jellal sur Terre, il le pensait parti pour au moins une décennie – là était l'ampleur de l'arrogance de ce dernier.

Que le jeune dieu reparaisse au bout de moins d'une semaine l'avait fait douter. Ses pouvoirs s'affaiblissaient-ils ? Sauf qu'il avait rapidement constaté un changement dans l'attitude du bleu. Oh, il était toujours aussi arrogant, susceptible et cruel qu'avant son séjour forcé sur la planète des humains. Mais, et c'était là le mystère, il était également plus pensif. Il semblait perturbé et le Dieu de la Lumière choisit d'y voir les prémices d'une évolution positive. Restait à savoir ce qui avait réussi à provoquer cela.

La réponse à cette question arriva sous une forme plus inattendue encore. Car pour la première fois, Jellal s'intéressa à un être humain. Plus étrange encore : il sauva la vie de ce dernier et alla jusqu'à le ramener aux Cieux. Makarov ne comprit que quand il vit pour la première fois cet humain en personne – à travers sa magie de lumière.

L'humain était une femme.

Toutes les implications que revêtait ce simple fait devinrent subitement limpides.

Les bonnes..., pensa-t-il en observant le médaillon – un soleil, une lune et une étoile – qui ornait désormais le cou de la demoiselle, puis la lueur extatique au fond des yeux de Jellal alors qu'il passait encore et encore ses doigts dans les mèches rouges.

... comme les mauvaises.

* * *

 **Réponses aux reviews de la** _ **Partie I – L'inconnu tombé du ciel**_ **:**

 **Wolf alaska** : Merci beaucoup :D Je continue, la preuve ! J'aime beaucoup cette histoire, je ne vais donc pas la lâcher.

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Les joies du trou perdu où passer les vacances. Dans ces cas-là je n'essaie même pas de me connecter, parce que je sais d'avance que je vais m'arracher les cheveux. Alors je laisse Internet au rebut pour une semaine ou deux et je joue à la pétanque, je fais des mots croisés, je lis des livres... Et quand je reviens chez moi où il y a du réseau je geeke comme une cinglée pendant 72h non stop.  
Ça faisait un moment que je voulais écrire une fiction avec un Jellal antipathique (ou du moins pas gentil gentil). Selon la façon dont tourne cet écrit, on verra si on arrive à basculer sur un Mystwalker avec un Mystogan mauvais garçon (ça, ça fait partie de mes défis ultimes). Donc non, tu n'as pas l'esprit tordu. Je pense qu'à force de voir des fictions avec un gentil Jellal, on [les lecteurs] commence à surchauffer et on veut un Gégé plus sombre (sombre dans le sens méchant, parce que dans le sens déprimé/rédempteur on a eu notre dose). Alors, je ne considère pas le coup du « bébé caillou » comme une connerie, dans le sens où Jellal se fout complètement des répercussions de ses actes et ne voit donc pas son éclat de pouvoir comme une bêtise. D'ailleurs, il n'a même pas pensé qu'il était peut-être responsable du tremblement de terre ! Je ne sais pas si tu comprends ce que je veux dire (j'ai du mal à m'expliquer ces temps-ci). C'est pas une connerie comme dans les autres fictions, où généralement Gégé se dit à un moment ou à un autre « Merde, j'ai fait une connerie ». Parce que là IL ne voit pas ça comme une connerie. J'ai encore dit 2 fois la même chose et ça m'énerve ! *s'arrache les cheveux*  
Les réponses à tes questions, elles sont dans la partie II.  
Quant au sourire d'Erza, ce n'est pas qu'il a charmé Jellal. C'est juste qu'il l'a marqué. D'ailleurs, nulle part il ne pense désirer ou aimer Erza. C'est juste que son sourire est resté gravé au fer rouge et qu'il n'arrive pas à l'oublier, sans pour autant éprouver des sentiments (amoureux ou équivalents) pour notre rouquine. En fait, si tu lis bien, ça a surtout pour effet de l'énerver. :)  
Enfin, je préciserai un truc : oui, Jellal se fiche complètement des humains. Plus exactement, il les méprise. Pour notre dieu bleu, les humains c'est l'équivalent des fourmis pour nous : pas très intéressant, absolument inoffensif, tout petit, et si on en écrase une ou deux ou dix ça ne fait pas grande différence et souvent on ne s'en aperçoit même pas. Ben Jellal c'est ça. Sauf que quand tu te retrouves projeté dans le monde des fourmis, à la même échelle que ces dernières, tu es obligé de t'y intéresser un tout petit plus. Dans le cas de Jellal, il s'intéresse sans trop le vouloir à Erza parce que c'est l'humaine avec qui il interagit le plus (c'est même la seule).  
Voilà, j'ai fini mon pâté. :D Merci pour cette review !

 **Lilo** : Merci pour cette magnifique review ! Je suis enchantée :) Très long chapitre ? Hum, attends de voir les suivants... Trois reviews pour le prix d'une ? Merci ! :D

 **Elisha** : Je pense que je suis en bonne voie aussi, sans fausse modestie. Il faut juste que j'arrive à mettre l'action où il faut, quand il faut et comme il faut. La suiteeeeuh, elle arriveeeeuh~ XD J'arrête mon délire et je retourne écrire cette suite, justement. Merci pour cette review !

 **missmanga22** : Merci beaucoup :)

 **celtic-booty** : Merci, c'est le but ! J'aime ta review (enfin quelqu'un qui attend avec patience, et non avec _impatience_ – ça me stresse quand on me dit ça...). :D

 **Hortence** : Hé hé, l'histoire n'en n'est qu'à son début. Moi j'ai hâte de découvrir les reviews pour la suite :D

 **Guest** : A toi qui m'a laissé un joli sourire, merci ! Par contre, merci de laisser une signature – un nom, un pseudo, ce que tu veux – que je puisse te différencier des autres _Guest_ ! :)

 **Jerza1** : Merci pour la review et les compliments ! Promis, la suite est en train de s'écrire, c'est juste qu'elle est longue quoi... Très longue. Mais je ne peux pas la couper en deux ou trois, donc à la place je joue avec la patience (impatience ?) de mes lecteurs. :)


	3. Partie III - La tapisserie des destins

**Note de l'auteur** : Ce titre fait référence au _Summary_ visible quand on cherche une fiction sur le site. Une destinée est représentée par un fil. Bien sûr, normalement les Parques ne fabriquent pas de tapisserie, pas plus qu'elles ne font s'entrecroiser ces fils. Elles se contentent de filer (naissance), dévider (vie) et couper (mort), mais j'ai dévié un peu du mythe pour l'adapter à mon titre et à mon résumé... :)

 **Petit jeu** : Une référence à l'une de mes autres fictions s'est glissée dans ce chapitre... Un bisou à qui la trouvera en premier ! :D

 **Note 2 :** Bon, à la base, il devait y avoir une partie IV et un épilogue. Avec une bataille mythique, des scènes d'action, un couple secondaire et un crescendo bien dramatique. Mais vu que j'ai plus de temps pour écrire, je me suis dit "autant poster". J'ai arrangé un peu la fin de cette partie pour que ça ne fasse pas coupure suspens, mais vraie fin. Et voilà. Mes excuses à ceux qui ont attendu pour cette suite.

* * *

 _Partie III  
– La tapisserie des destins –_

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Jellal le sentait pertinemment. Son attention fut toutefois détournée par les boucles couleur rubis qui ondulèrent devant ses yeux et caressèrent son torse dénudé. Une main chaude se posa délicatement sur son pectoral. Un tissu doux – mais moins que les fils de feu qui effleuraient sa peau en une exquise torture – glissa le long de sa cuisse.

 **ooOoo**

L'eau était froide – par choix. Le Dieu des Astres Célestes s'immergea complètement et resta au fond du bassin, tentant de chasser le rêve encore vivace. Tout bien réfléchi, celui-ci n'était pas aussi dangereux qu'il en avait eu l'impression en se réveillant – en sueur. Il avait simplement rêvé des cheveux de Scarlet sur sa peau, bon sang ! Ce n'était pas un crime, ou même quelque chose de bizarre !

Il creva la surface en une grande gerbe d'eau et passa ses mains dans sa chevelure bleue. Trempée, celle-ci resta plaquée en arrière.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait oublier le désir. C'était cela qui l'avait fait se réveiller en sursaut : la réalisation de la convoitise qu'il éprouvait envers l'humaine. Une concupiscence qu'il jugeait absolument diabolique. Il y réfléchit sérieusement tout en s'habillant. Une fois tous ses vêtements à la bonne place, il atteignit une conclusion qu'il n'appréciait guère : il avait besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un d'autre.

Il passa en revue les possibles options s'offrant à lui. Elles étaient clairsemées, et il dut ajouter à cela le fait que la première personne sur sa liste était injoignable. Le dieu se rabattit donc sur son deuxième choix.

 **ooOoo**

Aurait-il été humain, Jellal serait certainement devenu un excellent bijoutier, songea Erza en scrutant le médaillon qui reposait en haut de sa poitrine. Les contours des trois astres étaient finement gravés de symboles cabalistiques qu'elle était bien en peine de déchiffrer. Elle supposait que le bijou avait une fonction semblable à celle de la chaînette qui décorait sa cheville. De toute façon, quand bien même aurait-elle voulu l'ôter qu'elle n'aurait pas pu : la chaîne ne possédait pas de fermoir. L'unique moyen de retirer le collier semblait être de le casser.

Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête de demander au bleu le rôle exact de l'ornement doré. Juste pour savoir.

Elle pressentait déjà la façon dont il allait grommeler et l'envoyer paître sèchement quand elle lui poserait la question. Cet homme possédait un caractère si lunatique ! Des détails infimes étaient capables de le mettre en rage. Elle eut une pensée distraite pour les glands qui avaient eu le malheur de se trouver sur son chemin dans le jardin – si elle pouvait appeler ainsi la simili forêt amazonienne qui se trouvait à l'extérieur du Palais. L'expression sur le visage du bleu avait été formidable. Il était toujours en train de la faire rire aux moments les plus improbables, ce qu'elle jugea être une qualité inappréciable.

Néanmoins, au-delà de ces gaies anecdotes, elle commençait à comprendre doucement comment fonctionnait le dieu. Si elle devait résumer ses pensées, elle l'assimilerait à un enfant capricieux. Cette arrogance sans limites, cet ego immense et cette habitude de devenir enragé dès que quelque chose lui déplaisait... Elle les avait déjà observés à l'hôpital, chez certains enfants-rois à qui les parents n'osaient rien refuser.

Le visage boudeur de Jellal, vêtu d'un pantalon taché de brun-vert, apparut dans son esprit et elle éclata de rire devant cette réminiscence. Oh, s'il savait à quel point elle le trouvait mignon ainsi, elle ne doutait pas qu'il piquerait une crise de tous les diables.

 **ooOoo**

— _**Quoi ?**_

Ce fut tout ce que souffla Ultear avant de se plier en deux. Son rire résonna clairement entre les murs d'albâtre et il serra les dents – sachant par expérience que toute parole prononcée à cet instant ne ferait qu'amplifier les gloussements de la Déesse du Temps.

Il renifla et adressa un regard mauvais à la brune qui se gaussait de lui. Ce genre de chose arrivait un peu trop fréquemment à son goût, ces derniers temps. Un mouvement dans le coin de son champ de vision détourna son attention de la femme en train de s'esclaffer. A demi cachée derrière un portique, une jeune fille aux cheveux roses observait la scène avec intérêt – s'interrogeant certainement sur la cause d'un tel accès de gaieté.

D'un geste sec, Jellal fit signe à la divinité mineure de déguerpir. Elle obéit et fila, non sans jeter un coup d'œil entendu en direction de sa maîtresse. De toute évidence, elle demanderait un résumé de leur discussion à Ultear et celle-ci se ferait sûrement une joie de tout lui divulguer.

C'était bien en partie pour ça qu'il n'aimait pas demander conseil à la brune. Elle semblait toujours trouver ses problèmes hautement _distrayants_.

— Booon, articula-t-elle finalement en reprenant son souffle.

Un large sourire étirait ses lèvres et il se prépara pour les moqueries qu'il allait devoir subir – il la connaissait depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas savoir quand se méfier.

— Franchement, Jellal, je ne vois pas où se situe ton problème, lâcha-t-elle.  
— Pardon ?, s'exclama-t-il, déconcerté. Ultear, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils, je viens de te dire-  
— Que tu éprouves du désir pour l'humaine que tu as ramené chez toi, oui, j'ai entendu, déclara-t-elle avec un geste de la main indifférent. Et alors ? Comme je viens de le dire, je ne vois pas où est le problème.  
— _C'est-une-humaine_ , articula-t-il lentement.  
— Certes. Mais ce n'est pas comme si vous étiez incompatibles physiquement, non ?, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Son regard se fixa au niveau de l'aine du bleu, assez insistant pour qu'il ne puisse louper le sous-entendu. Il en fut choqué – pas de l'acte qu'elle évoquait, mais de son insouciance quant au sujet abordé.

— Je suis un _**Dieu**_ , Ultear, déclara-t-il sombrement.  
— Et elle est humaine, merci, je pense avoir compris, le railla-t-elle. Franchement, qu'est-ce qui t'empêches de copuler avec elle ?, s'enquit-elle crûment. Tu ne te posais pas tant de questions quand tu forniquais avec la moitié des Cieux, il n'y a pas si longtemps.  
— C'étaient des Déesses, contra-t-il. Es-tu en train de me conseiller de m'abaisser à coucher avec une humaine ?  
— _**T'abaisser**_ , tout de suite les grands mots, se moqua la brune. Jellal, continua-t-elle en reprenant un visage plus sérieux. Tu fais ce que tu veux de ton phallus. C'est le tien ! Déesse, divinité mineure ou humaine, qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? C'est ta vie et elle se passe dans ton Palais. Tu n'es pas obligé de le crier sur tous les toits. Et quand bien même ça atteindrait les oreilles de ceux que ça choquerait, qu'est-ce que tu en as à faire de leur avis ?  
— Rien du tout, opina-t-il.

Il comprenait le raisonnement d'Ultear. Il pensait que c'était sa fierté qui le retenait, mais il se trompait. Désirer Scarlet, une simple humaine, n'avait rien de honteux pour le Dieu qu'il était. Il était tout-puissant ! Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, sans rendre de comptes à personne. Et s'il voulait se distraire avec son humaine dans son lit, il le ferait. Sans honte aucune.

— Merci, parvint-il à dire avec une sincérité toutefois douteuse.  
— Mais de rien, Jellal, répondit la Déesse du Temps d'un ton moqueur.

Elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne se forçait à la remercier verbalement que parce qu'il craignait les services qu'elle pourrait lui demander en échange de son aide. Dans les deux cas, elle prenait son pied – _personne d'autre_ n'était capable de le faire s'excuser volontairement.

 **ooOoo**

L'eau cascadait jusque dans le bassin inférieur de la fontaine avec un clapotis familier. Scarlet était assise sur le rebord en marbre, vêtue de sa robe blanche. La couleur vive de sa chevelure tranchait sur les nuances nacrées de la pièce.

Elle se pencha en avant et trempa le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau claire. Le médaillon doré se balança gentiment au-dessus du liquide cristallin. Une partie de ses cheveux glissa par-dessus son épaule, venant occulter le pendentif.

Il tendit la main et alla l'enfouir dans la masse écarlate et oh combien si douce. Ses doigts séparèrent les mèches, à la recherche du bijou perdu dans les profondeurs de ces dernières. Une boucle s'échappa de derrière son oreille et il la fit couler au creux de sa paume avant de la ramener à sa place. Ce faisant, il remarqua une petite tache brun-roux au niveau de la mâchoire de Scarlet. Il y porta son index et fit courir celui-ci le long de la peau satinée.

Sa main brûlante entra en contact avec le métal froid du médaillon.

 **ooOoo**

Ce fut en chantonnant qu'Erza arrangea les différentes plantes qu'elle avait ramenées du jardin dans plusieurs vases. Le gynécée était désormais agrémenté d'une douce odeur florale et elle en était très contente.

Son estomac gronda doucement et elle passa dans la Fruitière – surnom qu'elle avait donné à la salle où s'empilaient – au sens propre – nombre de victuailles, dont de nombreux fruits. Elle réunit dans un saladier des fraises, des cerises et des framboises avant d'hésiter. Elle se décida finalement à compléter son assortiment par une pomme – rouge – et deux pêches. La rousse contempla son œuvre d'un air satisfait avant d'emporter cette dernière à l'extérieur de ses appartements.

Ses pieds la portèrent instinctivement à son lieu autoproclamé de déjeuner : le balcon que Jellal lui avait montré auparavant. Elle aimait s'asseoir sur le petit muret et contempler l'horizon en dégustant ses petits plaisirs fruitiers. C'était devenu un rituel matinal – tout comme sa nouvelle habitude vespérale était désormais de lire tranquillement dans son bain, de préférence avec une tisane et quelques friandises à côté. Non pas, contrairement aux apparences, par péché de gourmandise, mais parce que l'eau du bassin ne refroidissait pas. Jamais. Du coup, elle avait des difficultés à s'extirper de son chaleureux cocon humide. Elle avait opté pour un compromis : quand elle avait terminé et son encas, et sa tisane, elle sortait du bain.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir les orteils tout fripés ensuite.

Quelques nuages divaguaient un peu au-dessus de la ligne d'horizon et elle les regarda tranquillement défiler dans le ciel délicatement marbré de rose et d'orangé. Sa main allait et venait entre sa bouche et le saladier posé à côté d'elle, savourant le goût sucré, parfois subtilement acide, des baies qui roulaient sur sa langue.

Le son d'un battement d'ailes quelque part en dessous du balcon attira son attention. Délaissant un moment son assortiment de fruits rouges, elle prit appui sur la petite rambarde et se pencha en avant. Peut-être qu'un oiseau avait fait son nid dans un angle de pierre ?

Une ombre obscurcit soudainement la balustrade ; un bras la crocheta par la taille et elle se sentit basculer dans le vide, son exclamation angoissée étouffée par la large paume qui se plaqua sur ses lèvres. Par réflexe, elle tendit les mains pour se raccrocher au balcon. Ses doigts tombèrent droit dans le bol de fruits, envoyant celui-ci valser sur le sol, avant de glisser le long de la pierre blanche. Sa main droite agrippa l'angle de la rambarde de pierre et elle serra à s'en faire mal.

Son agresseur n'était manifestement pas d'accord car il la tira violemment en arrière pour l'obliger à lâcher prise. Erza lança son coude libre en direction de son assaillant. Le choc la fit gémir tandis qu'un simple grognement parvenait à ses oreilles. Sans réfléchir, elle envoya sa main en direction de ce dernier son. A l'aveugle, elle sentit ce qui devait être une oreille, enfonça ses ongles dans des cheveux trop courts pour qu'elle ne les empoigne, puis referma ses doigts sur quelque chose de doux qui battait – des ailes ?!

Profitant de sa stupéfaction, celui qui s'en prenait à elle l'arracha brutalement au balcon. Inconsciemment, elle ramena sa main vers l'avant – lacérant ce qu'elle tenait jusqu'alors. L'attaquant se crispa de douleur et resserra douloureusement son emprise sur elle. La main qui la bâillonnait disparut, mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

 **ooOoo**

Il sentit immédiatement l'intrusion dans son domaine.

Agacé, Jellal se dirigea vers le lieu de l'outrage – se demandant au passage qui était brusquement devenu suicidaire. A l'exception de quelques rares Dieux se comptant sur les doigts d'une main – dont Ultear – personne ne pénétrait dans son Palais sans être annoncé. Il avait fait en sorte que ce soit clair pour tous les résidents des Cieux il y a longtemps.

Manifestement, quelqu'un avait la mémoire endommagée. Dommage pour lui, le bleu ne se sentait pas d'humeur magnanime. Les rêves continuaient de l'assaillir, toujours avec Scarlet comme protagoniste. Peut-être que s'il couchait avec elle une fois ou deux, ils s'en iraient ? C'était généralement le temps qu'il lui fallait pour se lasser d'une nouvelle conquête.

La lumière émanant du balcon dessinait des formes géométriques sur le sol. Son ombre vint briser cette régularité alors qu'il passait à l'extérieur. Il n'y avait personne. En revanche, la pierre était maculée de rouge.

Son pied écrasa quelque chose de tendre. Il supposa que c'était l'une des multiples baies qui parsemaient l'endroit. Le bol renversé échoué au pied du muret niait la possible origine artistique de tout ce dérangement.

L'empreinte d'une main se détachait au coin de la balustrade. Les doigts étaient tournés vers le Palais – comme si quelqu'un s'était accroché là. Le dieu toucha de l'index la marque de couleur vive. La pierre n'était pas encore sèche – en attestait sa phalange désormais tachée de carmin. Il porta cette dernière à son nez : une odeur fruitée s'en dégageait.

Il remarqua alors quelque chose qui avait échappé à son attention : un objet oblong, sombre, qui se fondait presque parfaitement dans l'ombre projetée par le pourtour du balcon. Il se pencha pour s'en saisir.

La plume était longue comme son bras, d'un noir d'encre. A un endroit, les barbes étaient tordues dans tous les sens – d'expérience, Jellal devinait que quelqu'un avait agrippé la plume à pleine main avant de l'arracher. Un faible relent de pouvoir résidait encore dans la penne – sans doute était-ce cela qu'il avait senti tantôt.

Ceci dit, cela n'expliquait en rien le chaos se trouvant sur le balcon. Pensif, il fit tournoyer le long fragment d'aile entre ses doigts avant de se figer. Un cheveu était coincé entre les barbes ébène. Même sans la lumière éclatante du soleil, il aurait immédiatement reconnu la teinte unique du fil délicat.

C'était la même qui le poursuivait jusque dans ses rêves.

 **ooOoo**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Erza se réveilla dans un endroit inconfortable. Elle grimaça en se redressant – son dos était tout courbaturé. Elle réalisa l'incongruité de ce fait – comment cela était-il possible, étant donné que rien n'était désagréable dans le Palais de Jellal ?

Elle prit conscience qu'elle ne se trouvait certainement pas dans ce dernier en même temps que le souvenir de l'agresseur du balcon l'assaillait. La rousse regarda frénétiquement autour d'elle et cligna des yeux.

Se trouvait-elle réellement dans une cage ?

A quatre pattes, elle progressa prudemment jusqu'aux barreaux de métal situés devant elle. Sa geôle ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ce qui l'encouragea à se mettre debout. Interloquée, elle mit un moment à comprendre où elle se trouvait.

Un arbre. Et sûrement un arbre gigantesque, si elle en croyait la taille des branches qui apparaissaient ça et là parmi les millions de feuilles qui obstruaient totalement le reste du paysage. Il n'y avait que du vert à perte de vue et elle sentit la tête lui tourner un peu. Cramponnée à la tige de métal dans sa main, elle leva les yeux vers le toit de sa prison.

Désormais, elle avait une assez bonne idée de ce que pouvait ressentir les oiseaux en cage qu'on voyait dans les zoos ou les animaleries. Un sentiment d'oppression fit lentement son chemin dans sa poitrine – claustrophobie, auraient clamé plusieurs de ses collègues médecins. Une nouvelle question apparut dans son esprit.

Pourquoi diable l'avait-on enlevée ?

Un battement d'aile suspicieusement évocateur se fit entendre au-dessus de sa tête. Perché sur une large branche, elle distingua un homme vêtu de noir et rouge. Une ombre mouvante ondula dans son dos. La lumière changea subtilement et elle écarquilla les yeux.

Des ailes. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle comprit ce qui avait dû se passer sur le balcon – dire qu'à ce moment, elle cherchait un oiseau ! Cela expliquait aussi comment l'inconnu avait fait pour surgir de nulle part. Ceci dit, pensa-t-elle en l'observant se rapprocher, ça ne lui expliquait toujours pas ce qu'elle faisait ici. Était-ce un hobby des Cieux que de déplacer les gens sans leur demander leur avis ?

Mis à part son plumage sombre, il ressemblait à un homme normal, réalisa-t-elle. Il avait les cheveux sombres, très courts, et un visage anguleux, carré. Elle suivit des yeux la large cicatrice qui lui mangeait la tempe gauche, son esprit de médecin cherchant instinctivement les possibles causes.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que la rousse rompe le silence.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

L'ange – ou démon ? Ou autre chose, songea-t-elle furtivement – lui adressa un regard condescendant du haut de son perchoir.

— Jellal s'est trouvé un joujou à son image, on dirait, lâcha-t-il d'une voix dégoulinante de mépris. Faible et mal élevé.

Manifestement, l'homme-oiseau ne portait pas le bleu dans son cœur. Elle pensa avec irritation que ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en prendre à elle.

— Peut-être, mais lui au moins, il répond quand on lui pose une question, rétorqua-t-elle d'un ton acide.

Une ombre passa sur le visage de son interlocuteur.

— Je suis Doranbolt, Dieu de la Mémoire, cracha-t-il avec dédain. Souviens-toi en, l'humaine.  
— Oh, je vois. Veuillez bien pardonner mon insolence, ô grand Dieu que vous êtes, lança cette dernière d'une voix irradiant littéralement le sarcasme. Certainement vous saurez m'expliquer en quoi la misérable humaine que je suis vous effraie tant, au point de me mettre en cage ?

Les grandes ailes couleur de nuit se déployèrent brusquement dans le dos de la divinité, créant une rafale de vent qui vint frapper la jeune femme en plein visage. Les plumes sombres s'agitèrent, comme possédant une volonté propre. Leurs contours se troublèrent et elle aurait juré que quelque chose prenait naissance dans le nuage ombrageux qui semblait désormais entourer son propriétaire.

Un éclair noir fusa en direction de sa personne et elle recula par réflexe. Une douleur perçante remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale, émanant de sa jambe gauche. La rousse sentit ses appuis se dérober et elle chuta sur le plancher de la cage.

L'ombre qui l'avait agressée prit fugitivement l'aspect d'un serpent menaçant avant de se dissoudre à nouveau en un nuage informe qui retourna auprès de son maître. Une brûlure se mit à pulser au niveau du membre inférieur d'Erza et elle enserra la zone douloureuse entre ses doigts, sans réussir à l'atténuer.

— Voilà qui t'apprendra à te taire, siffla Doranbolt avec une joie malsaine. Et maintenant, je vais aller m'occuper de ce satané Dieu des Astres.  
— Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez, à la fin ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix tendue par la souffrance.

En réponse, le brun passa une main sur la cicatrice qui décorait le côté de son crâne.

— Me venger de ce salaud, souffla-t-il haineusement avant de disparaître.

 **ooOoo**

Dire qu'il était en colère aurait été un euphémisme. Non seulement on s'était introduit dans son Palais, mais en plus on lui avait volé sa plus précieuse possession ! Un neurone rationnel dans un coin de son cerveau se demanda quand Scarlet avait gagné ce titre, mais il fut rapidement englouti par ses congénères qui criaient au meurtre.

Oui, Jellal était fou de rage.

Celui qui avait _**osé**_ allait être mis en pièces de la façon la plus barbare qui puisse exister. Il le jurait solennellement. Et cela allait arriver extrêmement vite, étant donné que seul un idiot avait pu commettre ce crime.

Un idiot qui ignorait qu'il pouvait retrouver Scarlet instantanément grâce au collier qu'elle portait – qui signifiait d'ailleurs clairement qu'elle était _**à lui**_. Personne ne touchait à ses affaires. Pas sans en payer le prix fort. Encore une chose qui prouvait que le kidnappeur était un imbécile.

Ou pas, grogna-t-il après réflexion. Il ne pouvait pas localiser la rousse. Elle ne semblait être dans aucune partie des Cieux. C'était étrange. Il aurait dû être en mesure de sentir la magie présente dans le bijou, même si celui-ci avait, par un moyen ou un autre, quitté le cou de Scarlet. Or le signal semblait inexistant, ce qui ne laissait que deux hypothèses.

Soit quelqu'un avait détruit le collier de façon à ce qu'il n'en reste absolument rien. Peu probable. Seul un nombre extrêmement limité de Dieux en aurait été capable, et tous l'auraient défié directement plutôt que de s'en prendre à la jeune femme – pour peu qu'ils connaissent son existence.

Soit Scarlet n'avait pas quitté l'enceinte du Palais. Le pouvoir contenu dans le bijou se retrouvait alors noyé dans le flux magique du bleu, totalement indétectable. C'en aurait presque été malin, si cela n'équivalait pas à mettre l'adversaire à la merci de Jellal.

Les mains tremblant d'anticipation, le jeune dieu ferma les yeux et commença à quadriller son domaine par la pensée, cherchant le minuscule atome de lui-même avec une résonance toute particulière qu'il avait instillé dans le pendentif. Un écho lui parvint de l'extérieur et il releva les paupières.

Le jardin. Une raison de plus de vouloir éviscérer l'ennemi.

 **ooOoo**

Recroquevillée en chien de fusil sur le sol froid de la cage, Erza avait de plus en plus de mal à former des pensées cohérentes. La douleur se propageait lentement vers le haut, remontant le long de sa jambe et de son flanc. Elle avait l'impression que la partie gauche de son corps était en train de brûler vive.

Elle ignorait si le dieu ailé était revenu ou non. Dans un élan de fierté, elle se focalisa sur sa respiration. Inspirer. Expirer.

Elle ne lui offrirait pas la satisfaction de l'entendre gémir.

Inspirer. Expirer.

La souffrance gagna graduellement son thorax.

Inspirer. Expirer.

 **ooOoo**

Il ne savait pas qui, de la jungle ou du ravisseur de Scarlet, il souhaitait carboniser le plus à l'instant présent. L'horreur végétale s'ingéniait à se mettre en travers de son chemin et sa patience s'amenuisait à une vitesse incommensurable.

Le dieu écarta brutalement un entrelacs de lianes ou tiges quelconques qui lui barraient la route et fut récompensé par une avalanche de débris verts et bruns. Il jura et tira à nouveau sur la toile émeraude qui s'était remise en place, élicitant une nouvelle douche d'écorce et de feuilles. Son pouvoir éclata autour de lui, désintégrant tout ce qui se trouvait dans un rayon de cinq mètres.

Y compris l'espèce de serpent magique qui espérait le frapper entre les omoplates.

Il lui fallut trois secondes de plus pour en repérer l'auteur. Devant l'aura meurtrière qui se déversait du bleu, celui-ci voulut battre en retraite. La main de Jellal se referma avec force sur sa gorge.

— Tu ne penses quand même pas que tes ailes minables te permettraient d'être plus rapide que moi, Doranbolt ?, gronda-t-il en accentuant sa prise.

La personnification de la mémoire se débattit mais les vagues de pouvoir qu'il relâcha n'eurent pas plus d'effet qu'une simple caresse.

— Où est-elle ?, continua-t-il sur le même ton.

La divinité mineure lui adressa un regard de défi. Immédiatement, le bleu enfonça sa main libre dans les plumes noires, en saisit une poignée et tira. Un hurlement de douleur résonna sous la canopée.

— Je ne suis pas d'humeur, lança Jellal d'un ton tranchant.

A sa grande surprise, il entendit un rire rauque. Doranbolt lui adressa un regard où s'entremêlaient la souffrance et la victoire.

— Tu ne la trouveras jamais à temps, ricana-t-il. Même si tu me tues... Je gagne, souffla-t-il.

L'énergie dévastatrice le consuma en même temps que les branches et les nuages au-dessus de lui, avant de continuer sa course jusqu'à entrer en collision avec une comète lointaine. La déflagration provoqua une pluie d'étoiles filantes en plein jour, que les humains contemplèrent avec stupéfaction.

 **ooOoo**

Le monde était noir. Des reflets rouges lui parvenaient parfois derrière ses paupières fermées. Elle ne sentait plus rien du côté gauche de son corps. Plus rien à part l'agonisante sensation de brûlure qui continuait de s'étendre. Peut-être qu'elle brûlait vraiment, coincée dans un brasier invisible.

Elle n'avait pas assez de force pour ouvrir les yeux et constater si oui ou non sa chair était aussi calcinée qu'elle se l'imaginait.

Respirer était déjà trop difficile.

 **ooOoo**

Les plantes flétrissaient sous ses pas, empoisonnées par le pouvoir qui débordait de sa personne. Ce fut grâce à cela qu'il repéra la cage, perdue au milieu des milliards de feuilles de l'arbre vénérable. Ces dernières vieillirent puis tombèrent, révélant le secret qu'elles cachaient. Il se téléporta sur une branche, tenant sa magie en bride pour éviter que l'arbre ne s'effondre.

Scarlet était couchée à l'intérieur de la geôle, immobile.

Il la rejoignit et écarta les mèches rouges qui cachaient son visage. Elle était pâle et sa respiration était sifflante, mais elle était toujours vivante. Aucune blessure n'était visible et il la secoua légèrement.

— Scarlet, appela-t-il. Scarlet !

Un gémissement inarticulé fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint. Ravalant un juron affreusement grossier, Jellal tenta de se rappeler du prénom de la jeune femme.

— Bordel, Erza, réponds !, tonna-t-il.

Un geignement quasi inaudible passa les lèvres de la rousse alors que ses paupières s'entrouvraient.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, bon sang ?!, urgea-t-il en lui relevant la tête.  
— ... sè... an... _rûle_..., murmura-t-elle, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre.  
— Quoi ?

Malheureusement, la demoiselle retomba dans un état de conscience proche du coma, uniquement capable de gémir de façon presque imperceptible – et totalement incompréhensible. Il la rallongea délicatement sur le sol et inspecta son corps. Une petite tache rouge sur sa robe, au niveau de la jambe, attira son regard.

Il souleva le vêtement et suivit des yeux les circonvolutions noirâtres qui entachaient la peau blanche, remontant le long de la cuisse pour disparaître sous le tissu ivoire. Le bleu chercha leur origine, le nez à quelques millimètres de l'épiderme soyeux. Derrière le genou gauche de Scarlet, il distingua deux petits trous ensanglantés – semblables à une morsure de serpent.

Maudissant Doranbolt et ses manigances, il se saisit de la jeune femme et se transporta instantanément dans la chambre de son Palais. Il posa la rousse sur le lit et se concentra brièvement. Plusieurs liens de cuir surgirent du néant. Quatre allèrent immobiliser les poignets et les chevilles de Scarlet. Il s'empara du dernier et le passa entre les mâchoires de la demoiselle, la bâillonnant. Il lui arracha ensuite sa robe, laissant les lambeaux de tissu s'échouer sur le sol.

Les marques toxiques sinuaient sur une grande partie du corps féminin, s'étendant de façon presque imperceptible vers les zones encore vierges. L'une d'elle s'enroulait autour du sein gauche, comme cherchant à rejoindre le cœur qui se trouvait en profondeur. Serrant les dents, il s'empara de la jambe de Scarlet, tournant cette dernière pour accéder à la peau tendre de l'arrière du genou. Il contempla un instant les perforations jumelles qui se trouvaient là, puis y apposa ses lèvres.

Le dos de l'humaine s'arcbouta sur le lit. Le bâillon l'empêcha de se mordre la langue mais ne parvint pas à étouffer complètement ses gémissements. Ceux-ci résonnèrent dans ses oreilles alors qu'il aspirait le venin, l'avalant sans se soucier des conséquences – inexistantes : une divinité mineure ne pouvait blesser un Dieu de son acabit. Le poison ne lui ferait rien.

Il cessa un instant et le corps de Scarlet s'affaissa sur les draps. La ligne sombre qui lui traversait la poitrine avait reflué quelque part du côté de son nombril. Il embrassa à nouveau la blessure et la rousse se tordit à nouveau de douleur. Cette fois-ci, il continua sans s'arrêter, jusqu'à sentir le goût sur sa langue changer : de terreux, il devint métallique.

Ses doigts restèrent un moment au niveau du genou pendant qu'il inspectait l'état de la jeune femme. Couverte de sueur, elle reprenait difficilement son souffle. Des larmes cascadaient le long de ses joues depuis ses paupières fermées. Il fit disparaître les restrictions d'une pensée, mais elle resta immobile et tremblante, les membres reposant là où il les avait placés plus tôt. Elle était de toute évidence épuisée. Mais consciente, remarqua-t-il. Elle ne s'était pas évanouie sous la douleur – ce qu'il ne lui aurait pas vraiment reproché, pour une fois. Pour l'humaine qu'elle était, ç'aurait même été une réaction parfaitement compréhensible.

Il restait un dernier détail à régler. Il avait aspiré le poison mais pour tout éliminer, elle allait avoir besoin d'une aide extérieure – son corps n'en serait pas capable seul, il n'avait pas été créé pour ça après tout. Une fiole emplie d'un liquide ambré se matérialisa dans sa main et il tâcha de le lui faire avaler. Le nectar coula au fond de la gorge de la jeune femme sans trop de difficultés – elle était trop épuisée pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un réflexe de haut-le-cœur. Le récipient transparent désormais vide s'évanouit et le dieu essuya de son pouce une goutte qui avait coulé au coin des lèvres pâles.

Jellal souleva doucement la rousse dans ses bras. La sueur commençait à former une pellicule collante sur la peau de cette dernière. Un bain ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il la transporta jusque dans la salle d'eau et se débarrassa de ses propres vêtements avant de les immerger tous les deux jusqu'aux épaules. Constatant que Scarlet avait toujours les yeux fermés mais que sa respiration devenait moins erratique que précédemment, le bleu s'assit, le dos confortablement posé contre la bordure en marbre. La jeune femme vint reposer contre son torse, sa tête basculant dans le creux de son épaule. Il sentait son souffle effleurer sa clavicule. Il referma un bras autour de la taille fine et entortilla les doigts de son autre main dans les mèches écarlates.

Satisfait d'avoir récupéré sa précieuse possession, le jeune dieu ferma les yeux et laissa l'eau chaude finir de le détendre.

 **ooOoo**

Si elle avait pu aligner deux pensées cohérentes, Erza aurait eu l'impression d'être totalement emballée dans du coton. Elle était incapable de bouger le moindre muscle – de toute façon, il aurait déjà fallu qu'elle sente son corps, et ça n'était pas gagné. Elle ne percevait que le poids – immense – de ses paupières. Ouvrir les yeux relevait de l'impossible.

Sa perception du temps étant aussi altérée que le reste, elle ne put pas dire _quand_ la sensation de lourdeur commença à s'atténuer. Mais elle le fit et c'était tout ce qui importait. Ses paupières s'allégèrent suffisamment pour qu'elle considère d'essayer de les relever. Dans le même temps, elle se rendit compte que l'atmosphère s'était réchauffée, devenant immensément douillette.

Ses yeux divaguèrent dans une blancheur embuée. Un léger clapotis réveilla son esprit engourdi. De l'eau. Elle était dans le bain. Un mouvement se fit sentir derrière elle et une main écarta une boucle au coin de son champ de vision.

— Ça va mieux ?, s'enquit une voix qui lui disait franchement quelque chose – à qui elle était, déjà ?

Elle tourna la tête. Son cerveau choisit ce moment précis pour lui faire remarquer que la pierre du bassin était plus moelleuse que dans ses souvenirs. Elle cligna des yeux, ne s'attendant pas à trouver quelqu'un – en l'occurrence, Jellal – à moins de cinq centimètres de son nez. La jeune femme ouvrait la bouche quand elle nota un peu plus loin l'épaule large, absolument pas à elle, et surtout _nue_ , qui émergeait de l'eau claire.

Sa respiration se bloqua un instant et elle baissa lentement les yeux sur sa propre personne. Nue aussi. Et de toute évidence appuyée contre un corps masculin tout aussi dénudé. Elle apercevait parfaitement les jambes de ce dernier de chaque côté des siennes.

 _Seigneur._

Ce n'était pas qu'Erza fut prude, ou complètement innocente. Elle avait eu plusieurs compagnons depuis le lycée, et avait joyeusement pratiqué le sport de chambre avec certains – généralement ceux avec lesquels la relation avait duré le plus longtemps. Ses études médicales s'étaient chargées de faire disparaître toute once de méconnaissance qui aurait pu subsister chez elle au sujet de l'emboîtement corporel – et de tout ce qui allait avec – bon ou mauvais d'ailleurs...

Non, le problème, déjà, c'était la surprise : un instant elle avait l'impression d'être une grillade au barbecue, et le moment d'après elle était à poil dans le bain avec un dieu. Ensuite, et de façon absolument non négligeable, le dieu en question était beau, musclé – elle s'en doutait, maintenant elle pouvait le sentir. Ou du moins, son dos avait une idée plutôt précise de la fermeté de ses abdominaux et pectoraux.

Voilà, en fait c'était _**ça**_ , le gros ennui : Jellal lui plaisait. Physiquement déjà. Ce n'était pas les muscles en eux-mêmes qui attiraient la rousse, mais plutôt le fait que leur présence signifiait que leur propriétaire savait se défendre... hé bien comme un homme. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle vienne remettre à leur place ceux qui l'ennuyaient. Et puis, avait-elle déjà précisé que le bleu était beau ? Son tatouage – est-ce que c'en était vraiment un, au final ? – lui donnait l'air du mauvais garçon qu'il était – en partie tout du moins.

Là entrait en scène l'autre partie qu'elle aimait chez lui : son côté enfantin. L'air boudeur qu'il prenait quand il était vexé – sans s'en rendre compte, en plus ! – était à tomber. Il aurait voulu le faire exprès qu'il n'en n'aurait pas été capable. Il faudrait qu'elle arrive à le traîner une nouvelle fois dans le jardin, rien que pour le plaisir de se voir se battre contre de chétifs adversaires feuillus. Ou bien qu'elle dégote une boisson gazeuse et qu'elle lui fasse boire incognito – est-ce qu'il se passerait la même chose que la dernière fois ?

— Je peux savoir ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ?, l'interrompit l'objet de ses pensées, ce qui eut pour effet de rendre son corps très réel dans son dos.  
— Oh, rien, éluda-t-elle.

Une main rabattit le voile de cheveux derrière son épaule et lui fit tourner la tête vers l'arrière. Jellal lui lança un regard inquisiteur et elle fit de son mieux pour jouer l'innocente. Manifestement, elle ne le trompa pas complètement car il plissa les yeux. Cependant, il s'abstint d'approfondir la question et ôta sa paume de ses mèches humides. Celle-ci alla retrouver sa jumelle au niveau du nombril de la rousse, qui sursauta alors que de longs doigts enserraient sa taille pour la soulever. L'eau ruissela à l'extérieur du bassin quand le bleu la sortit de l'eau et l'assit sur le rebord. Soudain très consciente de sa nudité et, à cet instant, tout à fait gênée de cette dernière, elle serra les cuisses et referma ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Le dieu haussa un sourcil mais ne cessa pas de la fixer – au moins, il regardait son visage, pas le reste... Elle chercha des yeux une serviette, un peignoir... _quelque chose_ pour se couvrir un minimum et ne pas se consumer sous l'embarras. La jeune femme retint un gémissement en dénichant un tas de tissu – à plusieurs _mètres_ du bain.

Une main s'empara de son genou et elle glapit en découvrant Jellal à moins de dix centimètres de sa jambe – et à peine plus loin du delta de ses cuisses. Sans se préoccuper de la teinte coquelicot du visage, des oreilles et de la nuque de la rousse, il entreprit de lui soulever la jambe.

— Arrête !, cria-t-elle en le repoussant violemment d'une main – l'autre toujours en travers de sa poitrine. Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!, s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton plus affolé que colérique.

Le bleu émergea de l'eau et recracha la goulée de liquide qu'il avait avalé avant de lui jeter un regard noir. Malheureusement, les mèches trempées qui lui tombaient dans les yeux atténuèrent considérablement l'aura meurtrière contenue dans ce dernier. N'aurait-elle pas déjà été écarlate, elle en aurait eu une bouffée de chaleur.

— Je vérifie qu'il ne reste pas de marque, déclara-t-il d'une voix polaire. Maintenant, ordonna-t-il en se saisissant à nouveau de son genou, reste tranquille.  
— Attends !

Nouveau regard irrité.

— Donne-moi au moins une serviette, demanda-t-elle d'une voix un peu trop plaintive à son goût. Tu as toute ma gratitude pour m'avoir... _**encore**_... sauvé la vie, mais je t'en prie, Jellal, laisse-moi un minimum de pudeur.

 **ooOoo**

Ah. Elle était gênée ? A quoi bon, pensa-t-il dans un mélange d'indifférence et d'agacement, il avait déjà tout vu plus tôt dans la journée. Il s'apprêta d'ailleurs à le lui faire remarquer, de préférence avec un ton bien acerbe.

Et comme d'habitude, il lui suffit d'un regard sur Scarlet pour renoncer. Elle était vraiment mal à l'aise et il détesta viscéralement la façon dont les coins de sa bouche s'incurvaient vers le bas en cet instant. Alors il ravala les paroles sûrement blessantes qu'il avait prévu de proférer et choisit d'accéder à sa requête à la place.

Un grand linge blanc s'éleva du tas situé non loin et lévita jusqu'à la rousse avant de gentiment se poser sur ses cuisses. Elle s'en saisit avec soulagement et plaqua le tissu contre elle, masquant son corps à sa vue. Le bas de la serviette coula doucement depuis son abdomen jusqu'entre ses jambes, achevant de cacher ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il voie. Elle se détendit alors de façon très perceptible, la coloration enflammée de ses joues s'atténuant quelque peu.

Comprendre pourquoi elle traitait un bout de tissu comme une armure indestructible allait au-delà de ses capacités mentales et il laissa prudemment la question de côté. C'était peut-être un truc féminin – il demanderait à Ultear un jour. Éventuellement.

Son souci de pudeur réglé, Scarlet déplia d'elle-même sa jambe pour qu'il puisse observer son genou. Il empauma le galbe du mollet et approcha son visage de la peau tendre où s'étaient enfoncés les crochets du serpent d'ombre. Le nectar avait apparemment fait son travail car plus rien n'était visible. La pulpe de son index traversa l'arrière du genou sur toute sa longueur et il suivit son doigt d'un œil absent.

Une inspiration brusque le détourna de la peau satinée.

La bouche entrouverte, les joues roses et le regard voilé de la jeune femme furent chacun à l'origine de coulées de lave qui glissèrent le long de ses reins pour venir se rejoindre dans son aine – brûlantes, destructrices.

Avides.

Le magma continua de descendre, se solidifiant entre ses jambes. Dans un sursaut de conscience, il s'arracha à la contemplation de l'humaine – _ensorceleuse ?_ – en face de lui et s'extirpa à toute vitesse du bassin puis de la salle d'eau, un simple linge autour des hanches.

Gagnant une pièce comportant une fontaine, il barra l'accès à l'endroit par des portails enchantés, invoqua une eau glaciale et sauta sous la première cascade à sa portée. La température arctique eut le mérite de tout remettre à plat – son corps comme son esprit.

Ce n'était pas son désir pour Scarlet qui l'avait quasi horrifié : cela, il en était venu à l'accepter après sa discussion avec Ultear. Non, ce qui le stupéfiait, c'était qu'il avait eu envie d'elle alors qu'elle ne faisait rien de particulièrement érotique – contrairement à ce qui se passait dans ses rêves.

Jellal avait toujours été pointilleux en matière de femmes, malgré tout ce que pouvait bien insinuer la Déesse du Temps. On lui avait déjà dit moult fois qu'il était difficile à plaire – reproche récurrent de plusieurs de ses partenaires d'un soir, vexées de tous les efforts qu'elles devaient déployer pour mettre sa mâle personne au garde-à-vous.

Oh combien seraient-elles outragées, si elles apprenaient l'effet que lui faisait la vue d'une simple humaine !

 **ooOoo**

La main virile entourait son mollet, maintenant sa jambe à un certain angle. Un souffle chaud balaya sa peau nue. Un toucher aérien folâtra derrière son genou, effleurant un point particulier et bloquant sa cage thoracique en pleine inspiration.

Une exclamation étranglée quitta ses lèvres.

Jellal releva les yeux et à travers les mèches bleues humides, elle put voir le feu qui s'élevait au fond de son regard. Des gouttes d'eau perlèrent sur ses épaules bien dessinées et le haut de son torse ferme avant de se perdre dans le bassin en dessous.

La main qui soutenait sa jambe glissa autour de cette dernière, puis remonta lentement sur sa cuisse, se rapprochant dangereusement de la serviette cotonneuse qui préservait son intimité. Elle suivit des yeux les doigts téméraires, anticipant le moment où ils se rapprocheraient... frôleraient le tissu... s'insinueraient entre ce dernier et sa peau...

Plongeant son regard dans le sien, Jellal se rapprocha et elle écarta instinctivement les jambes pour le laisser passer. Son pouce caressa la jonction entre sa cuisse et son abdomen, rebroussant toujours chemin juste avant le contact crucial. Il se pencha en avant et se stoppa à quelques centimètres de son visage, exhalant longuement. Sa main glissa vers la zone interdite, lui tirant un soupir désireux...

Erza ouvrit brusquement les yeux, en nage et le souffle court. Rejetant le drap, elle tenta de se remettre du rêve plus qu'érotique qu'elle venait de faire. Seigneur. Elle avait déjà fait quelques songes de ce genre dans sa vie, mais jamais ils n'avaient été si... _**intenses**_. Et le mot était faible. La même exacte envie qui l'avait étreinte dans le rêve pulsait sauvagement entre ses jambes, suppliant d'être satisfaite. Elle en sentait la moiteur humide sur le drap en dessous d'elle.

Vaguement honteuse, mais incapable de s'en empêcher, elle referma les yeux et passa sa main sous sa robe, imaginant la suite du songe licencieux.

 **ooOoo**

Plus tard dans la journée, la rousse se décida à sortir du gynécée, espérant ne pas rencontrer un certain dieu dont elle n'était pas certaine, actuellement, de pouvoir croiser le regard sans rougir. Son vœu fut exaucé, mais elle se retrouva face à un étrange phénomène en guise de rétribution.

Le poignard flottait dans les airs au niveau de son visage et elle se félicita d'avoir marché plutôt que couru sans regarder devant elle – ce qu'elle avait un peu trop tendance à faire en temps normal et qui lui avait déjà offert nombre d'ecchymoses en des lieux divers et variés.

Méfiante après l'incident de la veille, elle s'approcha lentement et observa suspicieusement l'objet. Il ne bougea pas d'un pouce et elle en fit le tour, notant soigneusement tous les détails de l'arme. Elle finit par remarquer un symbole gravé juste sous la garde : elle reconnut une version miniature du pendentif qui reposait contre la naissance de sa poitrine.

Rassurée par le fait que le poignard porte les armoiries de Jellal, elle leva le bras et se saisit de ce dernier. Il était moins lourd que ce qu'elle avait imaginé et elle fixa la lame étincelante en ayant la vague impression d'avoir été projetée dans une autre époque. Plus longue qu'un couteau, différente des épées qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion de voir au cinéma, la dague semblait sortie d'une dimension parallèle.

Le néant s'illumina un instant avant de laisser apparaître une étrange double lanière de cuir – ou du moins d'un matériau qui y ressemblait beaucoup. Elle fronça les sourcils devant les boucles passées sur les bandes foncées – bleu marine, ou peut-être noir ? Elle était incapable d'en discerner la teinte exacte.

Après un moment de réflexion, elle passa la lame du poignard dans des anneaux qui semblaient de la bonne taille. Pour avoir une meilleure vision, elle posa l'ensemble – arme et lanières – sur le sol et comprit enfin. C'était un fourreau ! Ou du moins, quelque chose manifestement fait pour lui permettre de porter la dague sur elle et d'y accéder rapidement en cas de besoin. Il lui fallut cinq minutes de plus pour supposer qu'elle était censée accrocher le tout à sa cuisse, sous sa robe. Elle retourna dans le gynécée et se débattit un bon moment avec les liens de cuir, se contorsionnant pour parvenir à refermer le tout. Qui était parfaitement à sa taille.

Elle préféra ne pas penser à comment Jellal avait pu prendre connaissance de son tour de cuisse – c'était tenter un peu le diable, dans ce contexte...

 **ooOoo**

Le Dieu des Astres Célestes ferma les yeux en sentant le poignard passer la barrière enchantée entourant le gynécée. Manifestement, Scarlet n'aurait pas besoin d'explications plus poussées – c'était dans ce genre de moments qu'il appréciait le plus l'intelligence de la jeune femme.

Allongé sur le dos sur son matelas, il ferma les yeux pour se prémunir de la lumière qui se réverbérait sur la pierre blanche – que n'aurait-il pas donné pour un peu de marbre noir du Monde Souterrain ! Mais son pouvoir avait pour origine la Lumière, et il devait par conséquent se contenter du marbre blanc de la _Domus Lucis_.

En quête d'un peu de couleur, Jellal se leva et partit en direction des appartements de Scarlet. Certes, elle venait d'y rentrer et lui ne pouvait pas y pénétrer, mais il avait foi en l'infinie fibre vadrouilleuse de la rousse. Ce n'était pas son style de rester enfermée toute la journée.

Il dépassa un passage menant à une autre pièce. S'arrêta, fronça les sourcils, puis fit trois pas en arrière et regarda à nouveau. Le bleu s'approcha du panier tressé rempli d'une ribambelle de fleurs de toutes les couleurs. Qu'est-ce que Scarlet avait encore fichu ? Il avisa une petite sphère de cristal qui reposait entre les pétales colorés.

Rectification : qu'est-ce qu'Ultear avait encore fichu, à abandonner des paniers de fleurs dans son Palais ? Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez de ces végétaux dans le jardin !

La boule de verre s'illumina, délivrant son message.

Ah.

Jellal considéra la gerbe de plantes d'un œil dubitatif. La Déesse du Temps devait vraiment s'ennuyer, pour venir fourrer son nez dans ses affaires à ce point. Ceci dit, des retombées positives étaient fort possibles, étant donné l'amour – _incompréhensible_ – de Scarlet pour tout ce qui était plus ou moins vert ou feuillu. Il referma sa main sur l'anse d'osier et se remit en quête de la rousse.

Il la trouva sous le portique menant au jardin, un saladier de fruits dans les mains. Elle était de dos et passa la tête à l'extérieur, comme hésitant à sortir pour de bon. Elle semblait observer tout particulièrement le ciel et-

Ah. Oui, forcément. Doranbolt était une divinité ailée et elle s'était fait kidnapper sur le balcon même pas trois jours auparavant. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle tergiverse, entre son besoin de végétation et sa crainte d'une nouvelle agression.

— Personne n'osera t'attaquer si tu es avec moi.

La jeune femme sursauta violemment et tournoya sur ses talons, les muscles tendus et une lueur alarmée au fond de ses iris bruns. Elle se tranquillisa en constatant que ce n'était que lui et pas un potentiel assaillant, mais un écheveau de rancœur traversa l'estomac du dieu. Scarlet n'avait pas souri depuis l'attaque et elle semblait sur le qui-vive, ce qui était absolument intolérable. Il s'approcha d'elle, notant au passage les doigts crispés sur le rebord du récipient contenant son déjeuner, et lui redressa le menton avec son index. Elle lui adressa un regard surpris – et un chouïa inquiet.

— Détends-toi, ordonna-t-il. Personne ne mettra les pieds ici sans autorisation pendant un bout de temps. Ils n'ont pas envie de finir comme l'autre volatile.

Elle se contenta d'hocher la tête mais l'enthousiasme n'y était pas. Jellal fronça le nez devant cette vision – et aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air très doué pour remonter le moral des gens. Il fallait bien avouer que ce n'était pas une activité qu'il pratiquait souvent. Voire même pas du tout, en fait.

— Tu penses réellement que je laisserais quelqu'un toucher au moindre de tes cheveux ?, demanda-t-il en essayant de gommer toute dureté dans sa voix.

Même s'il n'était pas agressif, il ne permettrait à aucun autre de ne serait-ce qu'effleurer les mèches rouge feu.

— Ça, continua-t-il en faisant glisser son doigt du menton à la chevelure écarlate avant d'entortiller une mèche autour de ce dernier, c'est à moi. Et le premier qui essaiera d'y poser la main le regrettera. Tu comprends ça, Scarlet ?

 **ooOoo**

Si elle comprenait ? _Oh Seigneur_. Erza se sentit rougir alors que son estomac exécutait un tango endiablé au creux de son ventre. Elle acquiesça en silence, essayant vainement de calmer son organisme devenu incontrôlable – à l'image d'un organe qui palpitait d'une façon qu'elle aurait jugée alarmante chez un de ses patients.

Heureusement pour son rythme cardiaque, le bleu n'insista pas plus et se redressa. Elle regarda son doigt quitter ses cheveux avec un soupçon de regret. Il leva ensuite son autre bras pour attirer son attention sur l'objet qu'il avait dans la main.

Un panier en osier. Rempli de fleurs de toutes les teintes formant un fouillis de pétales absolument ravissant. Elle crut en reconnaître une ou deux mais la plupart lui étaient totalement étrangères.

— Tu as déjà ce qu'il faut, mais ce n'est pas grave. Tu voulais aller où ?, demanda-t-il en indiquant le jardin de la tête.  
— Oh, euh. Par là, répondit-elle en passant à l'extérieur.

Jellal la suivit sans mot dire et ils parcoururent le chemin de sable doux jusqu'à l'endroit où ils s'étaient retrouvés la dernière fois – le grand chêne en haut de la colline. Elle jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon et le vit scruter le sol d'un air méfiant – et même _menaçant_ ? Chance ou prudence de la part des glands qui parsemaient l'herbe tendre, ils parvinrent au pied de l'arbre sans heurts.

Une fois assis, la rousse s'intéressa de plus près au panier du dieu.

— Pourquoi des fleurs ?, demanda-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint. Je croyais que tu... hum... n'étais pas friand de nature ?, formula-t-elle prudemment en se retenant difficilement de sourire.

S'il haussa un sourcil devant ses précautions oratoires, le bleu ne fit aucune remarque et elle crut même distinguer une lueur amusée au fond de ses yeux verts – ou étaient-ils bruns ?

— Elles se mangent, répondit-il succinctement.  
— Vraiment ?, s'étonna-t-elle en se penchant sur la platée de fleurs. Je ne savais pas que les violettes étaient comestibles, déclara-t-elle en s'emparant d'une d'entre elles.

Elle observa un moment la petite plante avant de l'approcher de sa bouche. Elle fut stoppée par une main qui s'enroula autour de son poignet. Jellal tendit dans sa direction une petite étoile violet clair.

— Tu devrais plutôt commencer par celle-là, conseilla-t-il.  
— Pourquoi ?, s'enquit-elle en prenant néanmoins la fleur entre deux doigts.  
— Goûte.  
— Tu aimes donner des ordres, n'est-ce pas ?, s'amusa-t-elle avant de mordre délicatement dans le végétal.

Sa main redescendit pour se poser sur sa jambe, la petite tige verte toujours entre le pouce et l'index. Abasourdie, elle fit rouler sa langue plusieurs fois sur les pétales pour être certaine de ne pas rêver.

— On dirait de l'huître, murmura-t-elle finalement après avoir avalé.

Sans le côté gélatineux désagréable qu'elle détestait. Bon sang, si elle avait su ça avant ! Elle aurait pu épater tous ses amis avec une trouvaille pareille ! Et surtout envoyer bouler Grey et ses satanées remarques sur sa cuisine. Bon, d'accord, elle l'avait un peu – _souvent_ – utilisé comme cochon d'Inde quand elle s'était mise à l'art culinaire. Mais ça remontait au début de l'université ! Et puis, il n'avait jamais fait d'erreur dans une recette, le sire Fullbuster ?

Un nouveau bourgeon entra dans son champ de vision, la sortant de ses pensées. C'était une sorte de pompon rose qu'elle aurait juré avoir déjà vu quelque part – et qu'elle aurait classifié comme mauvaise herbe. Elle s'en saisit sans lâcher les deux autres tiges – une fleurie, l'autre étêtée – qu'elle tenait et la porta à sa bouche.

— De l'oignon ?, reconnut-elle. Qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, comme plantes ?, l'interrogea-t-elle.  
— Celle que tu viens de manger, c'est une fleur de ciboulette. L'autre, au goût de fruit de mer, c'était de la bourrache, expliqua-t-il. Et ça, continua-t-il en choisissant une nouvelle fleur dans le tas, c'est une aspérule.  
— C'est joli, décréta-t-elle en contemplant les minuscules pétales blancs.

Elle leva la main mais se rendit compte que cette dernière, ainsi que sa jumelle, était déjà occupée. La rousse chercha du regard un endroit où déposer les petites tiges vertes quand quelque chose de doux effleura ses lèvres.

Elle releva le regard pour croiser celui de Jellal. Intense. Elle se trouva incapable de s'en détacher, extrêmement consciente de la petite fleur à quelques millimètres de son visage.

— Ouvre la bouche.

Sa voix était-elle réellement plus rauque ou l'imaginait-elle seulement ? Docilement, elle obéit. Le bourgeon entra en contact avec sa langue et elle referma instinctivement les lèvres, goûtant la peau du bleu au passage. Il retira doucement ses doigts et elle dut faire un effort conscient pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait dans la bouche.

— V-vanille, articula-t-elle difficilement.

 **ooOoo**

Cette femme allait le tuer. Est-ce qu'elle se rendait compte du contrôle titanesque qu'il exerçait à l'instant sur sa personne ? _Sûrement pas_. Elle n'aurait pas continué à agir de la sorte si elle savait qu'il se retenait à grand peine de lui sauter dessus, lui arracher sa robe, la faire gémir son nom-

Stop. Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose.

Les pommettes de Scarlet avaient pris une délicieuse teinte rosée – parfaitement assortie aux fleurs de ciboulette qui restaient dans le panier.

— Tu n'as rien mangé, fit remarquer la rousse d'une voix qu'il trouva tendue.

Intrigué, il laissa un moment le tas de pétales pour se focaliser sur l'humaine en face de lui. A l'image de ce qu'il avait fait une minute plus tôt, elle approcha une fleur près de son visage – la violette qu'elle avait choisie au tout début.

Si quelqu'un d'autre avait essayé de lui faire manger des fleurs, nul doute que le jeune dieu l'aurait envoyé valser à l'autre bout des Cieux. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Scarlet – alors il se contenta d'ouvrir la bouche, à demi stupéfait de son propre comportement.

Le goût sucré-amer de la plante teinta subtilement son palais. Contrairement à ce qui s'était produit auparavant, les phalanges de la jeune femme n'entrèrent pas en contact avec ses lèvres, ce qu'il regretta- Et bon sang, il vit ce même regret s'afficher clairement dans le regard voilé de la rousse.

Son self-control craqua comme du bois vert.

L'instant d'après, il était allongé sur Scarlet, empoignant sa taille à pleine main et se rassasiant de sa bouche. Elle gémit entre deux baisers et il en profita pour caresser sa langue de la sienne, appréciant le parfum vanillé encore présent. Sa main libre alla s'emmêler dans les mèches rouges, lui maintenant la nuque et l'empêchant de se dégager.

Elle bougea sous lui, tenta de respirer, à bout de souffle. Il se détacha d'elle pour mieux fondre à nouveau vers le bas – embrassant voracement la peau immaculée de son cou. Elle lui tira les cheveux pour lui relever le visage et il obtempéra à contrecœur, grimaçant sous le coup de la douleur-

Elle l'embrassa. Puis, haletante, se décolla de lui, les lèvres humides et le regard incendiaire.

Elle était belle, sa Scarlet, alanguie et désireuse sur l'herbe verte. Il brûlait d'envie de lui retirer cette robe, de parcourir son corps de ses mains, de sa langue, de plonger en elle encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement...

— Jellal ! Tu es là ?

La voix était lointaine, mais s'il l'ignora, elle sembla ramener la rousse à la réalité. Elle rougit violemment en prenant conscience de leur position et ses mains quittèrent ses cheveux comme si elle s'était brûlée. Elle rampa maladroitement en arrière et il la laissa faire, éberlué.

Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser en plan comme ça, non ?

— Hum... Je... Je... Il faut que j'y aille, balbutia-t-elle en se remettant gauchement sur ses pieds avant de prendre la fuite.

 _... Si ?_

 **ooOoo**

 _Oh Seigneur Seigneur Seigneur..._

Erza n'avait pas besoin de miroir pour savoir que sa peau était assortie à ses cheveux. Et si de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles, elle n'en n'aurait guère été surprise, étant donné l'excitation dévastatrice qui rampait sous sa peau, cherchant frénétiquement à retourner là où elle était auparavant – sous Jellal, contre lui, sa langue contre la sienne...

 _Oh Seigneur Seigneur Seigneur !_

Elle avait l'impression d'être une gamine qui venait de se faire embrasser pour la première fois, avec tous ces papillons dans le ventre qui se battaient pour savoir lequel aurait raison d'elle et de sa _stupidité_ ! Mais pourquoi elle était partie ?!

Dire qu'elle aurait pu être dans le lit du bleu à l'heure qu'il était ! Et maintenant, bonne chance pour retrouver une occasion pareille ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire, tiens ? _Coucou, désolée pour la dernière fois, on reprend là où on en était ?_

Il embrassait divinement bien – sérieusement, aucun de ses ex n'avait jamais été capable de l'allumer comme ça. Il fallait dire qu'avec son caractère, aucun n'avait jamais eu l'audace de lui sauter dessus de cette façon – et bon sang, elle avait adoré. Pour une fois qu'elle n'avait pas à tout initier...

Elle regarda ses doigts, se souvenant de la sensation des cheveux du dieu entre ses phalanges. C'était extrêmement doux – plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé pour un homme. Peut-être qu'il utilisait un shampooing spécial ? La rousse renifla discrètement sa main gauche – rien.

Il faudrait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour recommencer.

 **ooOoo**

Ultear avait beau afficher une mine penaude, cela ne l'empêcha pas de lui envoyer – _encore_ – un regard meurtrier. Elle l'avait fait exprès. C'était obligé. Il savait qu'elle n'aurait pas résisté à la tentation – et la lueur hilare au fond des yeux noirs la désignait coupable de sa déconvenue de la veille.

 _Saleté de bonne femme !_

— Allez, Jellal, tenta-t-elle. Tu auras d'autres occasions, ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait pas aimé. Et puis elle ne risque pas de se sauver !

Nouveau regard sanglant. Insinuait-elle qu'il forcerait Scarlet sous prétexte qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui échapper ?

— Elle ne t'a pas giflé, insulté ou quoi que ce soit du même genre, non ?, continua la Déesse du Temps. Donc elle a aimé, un point c'est tout. La prochaine fois que tu la verras, tu n'auras qu'à reprendre là où vous avez été interrompus.

Par ni plus ni moins qu'elle-même, mais ça elle ne le préciserait pas, évidemment. _La garce_. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour qu'elle décide de se servir de _lui_ précisément, comme distraction ?

— Et puis, je te signale que c'est toi qui m'avais demandé un service. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne m'as pas prévenue que tu étais, hem, _occupé_.  
— Tu n'as jamais entendu parler des réponses différées ?, grogna-t-il fort peu élégamment.  
— Oh, arrête ! Ne fais pas comme si je ne t'avais jamais surpris en train de copuler comme une bête dans ton Palais ! D'ailleurs, comparé à ce que je t'ai vu oser certaines fois, je suis étonnée que tu sois gêné d'avoir été vu en train de simplement _embrasser_ quelqu'un... Elle est si mignonne que ça, ta petite humaine ?, sourit la brune, curieuse.  
— N'y pense même pas, la prévint-il d'un ton menaçant.  
— Dommage, ronronna-t-elle. Je suis sûre que Meldy n'aurait pas été contre une partenaire de jeu supplémentaire, ajouta-t-elle avec un reflet salace au fond des yeux.  
— Va faire jouir ta servante et laisse-moi tranquille, Ultear, lâcha-t-il crûment.  
— Avec plaisir, répondit cette dernière en tournant les talons – mais non sans lui lancer un clin d'œil lubrique.

 **ooOoo**

 _Riche en calcium, le trèfle rouge..._

Est-ce que ça se mangeait, le trèfle ? Elle savait que les chevaux aimaient à brouter la petite plante dans les champs. Mais est-ce que les humains pouvaient le faire aussi ?

 _... le trèfle rouge est un tonique nerveux..._

Ah, en matière de tonique nerveux, elle avait trouvé l'inimitable : Jellal. Le bleu avait allumé son désir d'une façon irrémédiable. Rien que d'y repenser, elle sentait le feu reprendre dans son bas-ventre – et qu'elle se soulage elle-même chaque soir n'y changeait rien.

 _... riche en nutriments, il détoxifie efficacement le sang mais..._

La gravure illustrant le texte représentait une sorte de pompon rose foncé, presque violet. Comment s'appelait celui que Jellal lui avait fait déguster, déjà ? De la bourrache ? Ou autre chose ? Elle ne savait plus – et pour tout dire elle s'en fichait royalement. Le seul goût qui avait marqué au fer rouge son palais était celui de la langue du dieu, dominant la sienne, caressant l'intérieur de sa joue, la laissant haletante... impuissante...

Affamée.

Le livre – de quoi parlait-il déjà ? – lui échappa des mains et tomba sur le drap. Se laissant tomber en arrière, Erza dirigea ses doigts vers le sud de son corps en un geste devenu très – _trop_ – familier ces derniers jours. Un gémissement étouffé passa la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'elle effleurait son intimité trempée.

Ce dieu la rendait folle.

 **ooOoo**

Une fois son désir momentanément assouvi, elle tourna la tête pour distinguer l'objet qui lui rentrait dans les côtes. Son livre. Elle rabattit la couverture – phytothérapie. Mauvais choix, comme la plupart de ses lectures en ce moment. Seigneur, si un ouvrage de biologie la mettait dans un tel état, elle ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait avec un roman érotique.

Chassant tant bien que mal ses pensées salaces, elle s'empara du livre et entreprit de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Elle se focalisa sur les détails des bas-reliefs gravés sur les colonnes, se félicitant intérieurement pour son contrôle d'elle-même. Les rayonnages défilèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle parvienne dans l'aile médicale.

Jellal s'y trouvait déjà.

Elle se figea, le souvenir du baiser sur l'herbe revenant à la charge, plus vivace que jamais. Il lui tournait le dos et ne semblait pas l'avoir remarquée, plongé dans un ouvrage quelconque. Pouvait-elle réussir à quitter la pièce sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ? Inspirant le plus doucement possible, la rousse enclencha délicatement la marche arrière.

Elle avait quasiment passé l'angle de l'étagère la plus proche quand il releva la tête – sans se retourner, mais elle paniqua tout de même et recula vivement. L'angle en pierre lui rentra dans la hanche, elle se prit le pied dans sa robe, sa main glissa le long de la pierre quand elle voulut se rattraper à la bibliothèque-

— Owowowohhh...

Ses fesses allaient être couvertes de bleus.

— Scarlet ?

 **ooOoo**

Il aurait dû se douter que seule son humaine aux cheveux rouges était capable d'un tel remue-ménage. Il resta toutefois incrédule devant la chute absolument dépourvue de grâce de la jeune femme.

— Scarlet ?, souffla-t-il, incertain de ce à quoi il venait d'assister.

Elle se raidit en entendant sa voix, avant de le regarder d'un air qu'il connaissait, bien qu'il ne l'ait encore jamais vu chez elle : celle du fautif pris la main dans le sac. Bizarre. Elle se releva tant bien que mal en faisant la grimace et se frotta les reins.

Ah, ces humains fragiles...

Cependant, il espérait qu'elle ne se soit pas fait _trop_ mal. Il détestait quand sa Scarlet était abîmée – surtout qu'il ne pouvait pas passer sa colère sur le marbre comme il l'avait fait pour Doranbolt. A l'heure actuelle, elle semblait surtout gênée – du moins, il interpréta ainsi sa façon de se balancer rapidement d'une jambe sur l'autre.

Il fallait qu'elle arrête de gigoter. Ça lui donnait une féroce envie de l'immobiliser – de préférence en la coinçant entre lui et l'étagère.

Le bleu se débarrassa négligemment de son livre et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se raidit encore plus, mais ne recula pas. Ses doigts martyrisaient le tissu de sa robe, froissant ce dernier en des gestes répétitifs qui trahissaient... quoi exactement ? Son anxiété ? Sa peur ? Mais il n'avait rien fait qui puisse engendrer une telle réaction. Il fit un dernier pas sans quitter la rouquine du regard. Elle le fixa en retour, ses iris bruns divaguant sur son visage, son tatouage, sa bouche – _bon sang_ –, pour finalement s'arrêter au-dessus de son crâne. Elle regardait ses cheveux ? Ces mêmes cheveux sur lesquels elle avait tiré avec force la dernière fois...

Il vit nettement les pupilles de Scarlet se dilater.

Si le choc entre son dos et la bibliothèque fut rude, celui entre leurs lèvres le fut plus encore. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas – bien au contraire, elle répondit avec une fougue captivante, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il lui épargna cet effort en la saisissant par les hanches pour la soulever et elle enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de lui – _parfait_.

Il soupçonnait Scarlet d'avoir un fétiche pour ses cheveux car elle y avait porté les mains à l'instant où il l'avait embrassée et ne les avait plus lâchés depuis, empoignant ses mèches avec une force insoupçonnée. Sa langue retraça le chemin qu'elle avait emprunté dans le jardin et le tiraillement sur son crâne s'accentua.

Il voulait plus. Elle aussi, il le sentait à la façon dont elle se pressait contre lui. Mais Ultear rôdait certainement dans le coin et il refusait d'être interrompu encore une fois. Sans cesser de ravir la bouche de la rousse, il les téléporta dans un endroit plus privé.

Une exclamation de surprise échappa à Scarlet quand elle tomba à plat dos sur le matelas moelleux. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose car il l'embrassa à nouveau, avide de son souffle haché et de sa langue batailleuse. Un de ses mains avait glissé de ses cheveux à son épaule. Il sentait ses ongles à travers le tissu de son haut.

Il se stoppa un instant pour se débarrasser de ce dernier. Elle le regarda alors qu'il se tenait à genoux au-dessus d'elle et il fut ravi de voir son regard désireux s'embrumer encore plus en descendant le long de sa musculature. La poitrine de la jeune femme se soulevait rapidement. Il pouvait voir son pouls battre sous la peau crémeuse de son cou.

Il y fondit comme un oiseau de proie, embrassant et suçotant l'épiderme soyeux. Sa main s'emmêla dans les douces mèches éparpillées sur le lit alors qu'il remontait le long de la gorge de Scarlet. Son nez caressait le lobe de son oreille quand un gémissement étranglé retentit, accompagné d'une vive douleur au niveau de son cuir chevelu – _c'est qu'elle avait de la poigne, sa Scarlet !_ , sourit-il, goguenard, en s'écartant pour contempler la marque rouge vif qu'il venait de créer.

Satisfait de son œuvre, il redescendit vers le sud, tirant à la jeune femme des soupirs délicieux – et fabuleusement excitants. Sérieusement, cette femme le rendait cinglé. _Personne_ ne l'avait jamais allumé comme ça – et pourtant elles étaient nombreuses à avoir essayé.

La pointe de sa langue entra en contact avec le décolleté de la robe. Celle-ci finit sur le plancher en un tour de main. Il retourna là où il en était resté avec plaisir – dans la si, si douce vallée entre ses seins. Les mains de Scarlet trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'à ses hanches, repoussant son pantalon. Le vêtement n'avait pas atteint le plancher que ses doigts s'enroulaient déjà autour des cuisses de la rousse.

Il fut en elle en un unique mouvement fluide.

Sans attendre, il s'élança dans un rythme soutenu, s'extasiant de tout – de la chaleur, moiteur, _douceur_ de sa Scarlet, de son visage tendu par le plaisir, des sons incompréhensibles qui s'échappaient de sa bouche...

Les gémissements de la jeune femme grimpèrent d'une octave alors qu'il accélérait, mettant toute sa puissance physique dans ses coups de reins. Le dieu explosa comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant, un voile blanc obstruant sa vue alors que le plaisir le heurtait en une vague monstrueuse.

Quand sa conscience creva à nouveau la surface, il était allongé sur Scarlet. Le parfum de la peau blanche, mêlé à l'odeur de transpiration et de sexe, parvint à ses narines. Il l'entendit haleter alors qu'elle finissait de se contracter autour de lui. Curieux, il bascula la tête pour apercevoir ses traits, caressant paresseusement un sein de la main gauche.

Les paupières fermées, les cheveux en bataille et les pommettes enflammées, alanguie sur les draps blancs, elle était magnifique et il se délecta de cette vision. Son pouce passa tranquillement sur la pointe du sein qu'il dorlotait, tirant un soupir à son amante. Ses cils papillonnèrent et elle emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux en émettant un son satisfait.

Amusé, il se redressa pour se placer au-dessus de son visage, glissant à l'extérieur d'elle au passage. Dans le mouvement, les mèches bleues se retrouvèrent hors de sa portée. La déception s'afficha clairement sur ses traits et fut suivie par un miaulement de déception quand il délaissa sa poitrine. Pour la rassurer, il l'embrassa.

Cela suffit pour qu'il s'embrase à nouveau.

 **ooOoo**

Encore étourdie par la puissance de son orgasme, Erza laissa le bleu visiter sa bouche sans résistance. Ses lèvres se firent peu à peu voraces, la laissant privée d'oxygène. Une paume chaude empoigna son sein, lui prodiguant l'attention désirée. Elle sursauta en sentant deux doigts se glisser en elle et releva brusquement les paupières.

— Jellal ?, appela-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Le dieu se hissa sur un coude pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent en elle. _Dedans_. Elle inspira bruyamment. _Dehors_. Un sourire matois s'invita sur les lèvres du bleu. _Dedans_.

— Tu ne croyais quand même pas..., chuchota-t-il sans rompre le contact visuel.

 _Dehors_.

— ... que j'allais me contenter juste de ça ?

 _Dedans_.

— Oh !

Elle bascula la tête en arrière. _Dehors_. Une plainte lui échappa quand ses doigts ne revinrent pas immédiatement à bon port.

— Ouvre les yeux, Scarlet.

Avec difficulté, elle souleva les paupières. Il n'avait pas bougé, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Son ongle effleura son intimité et elle ferma les yeux. Il retira aussitôt son doigt et elle geignit de dépit.

— Jellal !, implora-t-elle.  
— Regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il.

Agrippant le drap, elle se força à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, puis à les garder ouverts, suppliant son bourreau du regard. Le sourire de ce dernier s'élargit. Avec une lenteur atroce, il enfonça ses doigts en elle. Erza lutta contre la force qui faisait s'abaisser ses paupières, la respiration hachée.

— Bonne fille, murmura-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Il continua tranquillement sa petite torture, se stoppant dès qu'elle perdait la bataille contre son propre corps. Elle se tordit de plaisir sous lui, râlant et miaulant et gémissant, le peu de conscience qu'il lui restait carbonisé par le regard dominateur au-dessus d'elle. Elle sentait son désir dur contre sa hanche.

Un tas de gelée impuissante, voilà à quoi il l'avait réduite – et pourtant elle n'aurait échangé sa place pour rien au monde. Ses gémissements se muèrent en une seule et unique note qui coula comme un flot d'entre ses lèvres, de plus en plus rapprochés alors que le bleu accélérait-

— _Oooooooh !_

Le monde disparut, balayé par la tension explosive qui parcourut chaque fibre de son corps, la laissant paralysée. La brume cotonneuse devant ses yeux n'eut pas le temps de s'estomper que Jellal retira ses doigts, la fit basculer sur le ventre et s'enfonça en elle jusqu'à la garde. Un cri lui échappa alors que le bleu faisait s'entrechoquer leurs corps dans un rythme endiablé.

Un bras puissant se glissa le long de sa cage thoracique et serpenta jusqu'à son visage, attrapant sa mâchoire par en-dessous pour l'obliger à renverser la tête en arrière. Empoignant sa hanche de l'autre main, il la maintint en place et continua à s'enfouir en elle avec force. Elle sentait le choc de chaque coup de rein se répercuter le long de ses os.

Sa fatigue éradiquée par la friction brûlante entre leurs deux corps, elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour l'embrasser. Il répondit avec vigueur, la plaquant contre lui. La main qui lui enserrait le menton sinua le long de sa gorge, celle qui possédait sa hanche passa sur ses côtes. Elle gémit dans sa bouche quand il referma ses doigts sur ses seins.

— Jouis pour moi, Scarlet, chuchota-t-il à son oreille, le ton rauque.

Sa conscience se désagrégea.

 **ooOoo**

La torpeur était chaude, agréable. Bouger n'était absolument pas envisageable à cet instant. Elle se sentait trop bien. Pourquoi, au fait ? Son cerveau endormi n'avait pas la force de répondre à cette question, qui sombra rapidement dans le coton qu'était devenu le monde pendant son sommeil.

S'enfonçant voluptueusement dans les profondeurs accueillantes du matelas, Erza laissa la brume la ramener dans les bras de Morphée.

 **ooOoo**

Son doigt traça la courbe du dos reposant à ses côtés, arrêté par le drap blanc qui recouvrait le bas de leurs corps. Le coude appuyé sur l'oreiller, le Dieu des Astres Célestes observa silencieusement l'humaine allongée sur le ventre, profondément endormie.

Depuis quand ne s'était-il pas senti aussi bien ? Il était serein, rassasié – pour l'instant. Mais sa Scarlet était probablement épuisée – combien de fois l'avait-il possédée ? Combien de fois l'avait-il fait crier, gémir, hurler ?

Elle était juste si envoûtante qu'il avait été incapable de se stopper. Un regard embrumé, un contact furtif, un simple souffle avaient suffi pour l'exalter au-delà de tout contrôle. La jeune femme bougea mais ne se réveilla pas, son visage désormais face à lui. Ce dernier était parfaitement serein – bien loin des expressions extrêmes que le plaisir lui avait fait prendre.

Bon sang, ça y était. Il en voulait encore.

Mais il ne pouvait pas juste secouer Scarlet et soulager son envie grandissante. Premièrement parce que son corps n'en n'aurait certainement pas la force. Ensuite parce qu'il avait le sentiment qu'elle l'enverrait balader – sûrement d'une façon incendiaire, et dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Son compromis fut de promener ses doigts sur la peau découverte, savourant sa douceur. Il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de le faire la veille et il décida que cet oubli devait être corrigé. La pulpe de son index remonta depuis le creux des reins jusqu'entre les omoplates, emportant des mèches écarlates en bataille avec lui. Doucement, Jellal fit glisser la chevelure purpurine sur le côté, libérant l'accès à la nuque liliale. Il titilla la petite chaîne dorée qui décorait cette dernière avant de redescendre.

Il s'était rapproché sans trop s'en rendre compte et surplombait désormais son amante – absolument inconsciente de ce fait. Imitant la position de Scarlet, il abaissa son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Son nez caressa sa joue puis l'angle de sa mâchoire, avant de se perdre dans l'amas couleur carmin étalé sur l'oreiller.

Le bleu inspira. C'était le parfum de sa Scarlet, mêlé à sa propre odeur corporelle et aux relents de leurs activités précédentes. Il ignorait s'il préférait ça ou juste la fragrance de la rousse. Les deux étaient porteurs d'une tentation dangereuse.

Car il savait qu'il y succomberait sans résistance aucune.

 **ooOoo**

Le quotidien d'Erza avait encore une fois changé.

Elle dormait désormais dans la chambre de Jellal – enfin, dormir... Le bleu était un amant passionné. Était-ce parce qu'il était un dieu ? Elle n'avait jamais rencontré d'homme aussi avide, aussi ardent, aussi... Elle en avait la tête à l'envers rien que de repenser à ce qu'ils faisaient toutes les nuits.

Elle en avait mal à la gorge à force de crier. Et des courbatures. Plein de courbatures. Jellal appréciait la diversité. Elle aussi, à vrai dire. Ses romans triple X pouvaient aller se rhabiller – le bleu les avait relégués au rang de livres pour enfants.

Il ne la laissait pas dormir de la nuit. Jamais. Et pour être franche, au milieu de cette atmosphère digne d'un volcan qu'il faisait naître dans la chambre, elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de simplement s'allonger et fermer les yeux. Pas quand elle avait le meilleur amant de la planète juste à côté d'elle. Le problème majeur, c'était qu'elle restait humaine. Elle avait _besoin_ de dormir, même si elle n'en n'avait pas _envie_.

Du coup, elle passait désormais une partie non négligeable de ses journées à faire la sieste. Remarquez, ça lui laissait moins l'occasion de s'ennuyer. Elle était d'ailleurs bien incapable de dire depuis quand elle vivait aux Cieux. Un mois, six mois ? Un an ? Le temps passait si vite et à la fois si lentement que c'en était déroutant.

Non pas que ça la turlupine au point de perdre le sommeil, pensa-t-elle distraitement en baillant largement. Une douce brise chantait entre les branches des arbres du jardin et elle laissa la calme musique la bercer – elle était tellement bien...

* * *

 **Notes de l'auteur** :

 **1 -** L'idée de la cage cachée dans l'arbre m'est venue de la saison 2 de _Sword Art Online_ , avec le jeu où les Elfes volent et où Asuna est retenue prisonnière, ben... dans une cage cachée dans un arbre. D'ailleurs, soit-dit en passant, cet animé est trop bien. La saison 3 est très sympa également.

 **2 -** Pour ce qui est des mots latins (oui, pour ceux qui ont lu (ou pas !) _Mon ange déchu_ , j'aime bien mettre des mots latins dans mes textes. Soyez heureux, pas d'anglais cette fois-ci !) et de la répartition géographique de nos chers Dieux et Déesses :  
— les magies de Lumière appartiennent à la _**Domus Lucis**_ (« Maison de la Lumière »), qui est gouvernée par le Dieu de la Lumière. Ainsi, la _Domus Lucis_ est faite de marbre blanc.  
— les magies d'Obscurité appartiennent à la _**Domus Noctis**_ (« Maison de la Nuit »), qui est gouvernée par le Dieu de l'Obscurité. Ainsi, la _Domus Noctis_ est faite de marbre noir.  
— d'autres magies appartiennent à la _**Domus Legis**_ (« Maison de la Loi »), qui est gouvernée par le Dieu de la Justice. La Justice n'étant ni Lumière ni Obscurité, la _Domus Legis_ est faite de marbre gris.  
— bien sûr, il en existe d'autres. Mais ce sont ces trois-là qui sont intéressantes pour mon histoire. :D  
Je vous laisse deviner qui appartient à quelle _Domus_ ! Pour Jellal, c'est facile. :D

 **3 -** Concernant Ultear : oui, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, Ultear est gay et elle l'assume. Et oui, les Dieux sont de gros cochons ! Et ils parlent crûment ! Ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je mette une note d'avertissement sur mon _Summary_...

 **4 -** Pour les scènes osées, je suis d'accord, c'est à la limite du trash des fois. Mais ça correspond au personnage de Jellal et Erza n'est pas exactement une jeune vierge innocente. Donc voilà. Bien sûr, le fait que l'envie me soit venue de relire 50 Nuances de Grey en écrivant cette Partie III n'y est absolument pour rien...

 **Réponses aux reviews de la** _ **Partie II – Le monde blanc**_ **:**

 **Alisha Horiraito** : Notre fraisier et le gâteau qu'ils appellent fraisier au Japon ne sont pas la même chose, il me semble. Le nôtre est plus gras et plus lourd. Mais c'est bon quand même ! :D Et non, je ne pense pas qu'Erza va réclamer du fraisier à Jellal, par fierté et parce qu'elle est déjà accro aux fraises. Un truc à la fois. Sa charmante fourmi rousse ! XDDD C'est ça en vrai. Mais attention, la fourmi rousse est dangereuse ! C'est monotone, hein ? Mais bon, si la Partie II a pour titre Le monde blanc, c'est pas pour rien ! Jellal et le jardin XDDD J'étais morte de rire en écrivant ce passage – et le but c'était de faire ressortir le côté gamin capricieux de Jellal. Il est assez immature en vrai, et quand quelque chose le contrarie il réagit comme un gosse. Ce n'est pas que Jellal a des muscles ventraux super durs, c'est juste qu'il est assez musclé et qu'Erza c'est un poids plume à côté, du coup quand tu les fais se rentrer dedans à pleine vitesse, ben le poids plume se retrouve avec le nez amoché ou le derrière endolori. :) Erza aussi pratique l'auto-persuasion, dans le sens déni de ses problèmes. Je m'attendais à une remarque sur les livres érotiques, m'enfin. Le chapitre est long, tu n'allais pas TOUT examiner au microscope ! :D Voui, Jellal est possessif. Pour les problèmes... Cf. ci-dessus !  
Mais j'aime les longues reviews ! Fais-toi plaisir. Et merci pour cette review ! :D

 **Elisha** : Bon, je pense que j'ai réussi à faire passer l'idée que Jellal est possessif. On va travailler sur un autre aspect maintenant. :) Merci pour cette review ! (dans quel trou perdu du coin du monde étais-tu partie ?)

 **Lilo** : Oh, encore une review multiple :D Merci ! Si la Partie II était longue comme ton bras, à quoi compares-tu cette Partie III ? Disons que là, je ne fais pas languir pas choix mais parce que je ne veux pas couper ma Partie III au beau milieu. Précision : Erza n'est pas morte ! Elle est parfaitement vivante, Jellal a juste soigné ses blessures. Mais vu le contexte où elle a disparu, ses amis la croiront forcément morte. D'où le commentaire de Jellal. Le rapprochement a-t-il été suffisamment tactile à ton goût ? *smirk* Il me semble que les utilités du collier sont évoquées dans la Partie III, non ? Je ne sais plus, le chapitre est trop long.

 **Jerza1** : C'est la mode à la review plurielle on dirait ! x) Non pas que ça me dérange ! Je suis une des auteures favorites de quelqu'un ?! *saute partout* C'était assez réfléchi comme partie osée ? *grand sourire innocent*

 **Hortence** : Les petits détails c'est trèèèès important ! Déjà parce que ça permet d'immiscer du réalisme, et ensuite parce que ça peut avoir des usages insoupçonnés (du lecteur) par la suite... Ah, il intrigue, ce collier ! *rigole*


End file.
